Alluma: Region of Discovery
by Inkaliber
Summary: It’s been six years since Ash’s journey began, and it’s now time for his younger friends to start their adventure. Join Max and Bonnie as they journey through the Alluma region, making new friends along the way. Will they be the very best like no one ever was, or will they be too busy saving the region from evil? Mainly Fourthwheelshipping. Rated T just to be safe. Contains OCs.
1. Prologue: For Starters

**Hey everyone! I decided to try a story that wasn't on my profile. I was inspired by a few Pokémon fanfics to try my hand at it. The dominant pairing will be fourthwheelshipping, but there will be more. Ash will have a pairing when we see him, but you're just going to have to wait and see on that one.**

 **Also, I plan to have some original Pokémon within the story. I have most of them down, but I can take requests. The only rules are that it has to correspond with the available typings, and it can't be OP. Lastly, I will not break the max evolution limit. That is a definite rule that must remain.**

 **Anywho, let's get on with the prologue. I don't own Pokémon, but I do own OC humans and Pokémon unless credit is given.**

 _Lumiose City, Kalos_

The sun rose over the grand Lumiose City. People and Pokémon walked the streets as they enjoyed the beautiful morning. There were many great sights to see, and so many activities to do. There were multiple clothes shops, cafes, and salons. The Lumiose Gym, AKA Lumiose Tower, seemed to block the sun as it rose behind it.

That isn't exactly where the story begins, however. The story begins in a nearby house, in the room of a young girl. She had her face in her pillow, leaving only her golden-blonde hair visible. The door creaked open a bit, revealing a shadow. The figure scurried across the ground as it made way for the girl's bed. It sat by her cheek, and nudged her.

It was a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers were in shape of antennas. It had orange pouches on its cheeks, and a pale yellow belly. It also had round black ears with light yellow insides, a long black tail with a star-like tip, and a radicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw. It began to nuzzle her, eliciting a scream from the girl as it accidentally shocked her, literally.

The creature stopped, causing its friend to groan.

"You need to learn to control that Nuzzle Dedenne." said the girl as she lifted her head. She opened her dark blue eyes as she looked to the apologizing Pokémon. She gave off a tired smirk as she rubbed it. "It's okay. Let me get up."

Dedenne hopped over to a bedside table as the girl sat up. Her Fennekin pajamas became visible as she sat up. She slipped into some Shroomish slippers, then made her way downstairs. Dedenne hopped on her shoulder as she flipped the light switch. Some confetti suddenly went flying into her face as two loud noises burst through the air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BONNIE!" shouted two male voices. Bonnie looked at the two in shock. The first was a teen with the same hair and eye colors as her, but wore large round glasses which obscure his eyes, a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs, a backpack-like cybernetic contraption on his back, and black shoes with white soles. The other was a brown eyed man with hair of same color wearing a cap, dark gray long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, light gray overalls and brown shoes. Bonnie grinned from ear to ear as she ran to hug the teen.

"Thank you guys!" The teen almost fell over as Bonnie crashed into him.

"Not so hard Bonnie!" shouted the teen. The man laughed as he approached the two.

"Alright Bonnie." said the man. "We have plenty of pancakes. We don't need a Clemont sized one." Bonnie laughed as Clemont groaned. They soon had breakfast, with Bonnie trying to quickly but carefully eat her food.

Bonnie ran up stairs after finishing to get ready. She saw Bunelby, one of Clemont's Pokémon, placing a bag on her bed, before hopping out past her. She looked at the tag on the bag. She smiled as she read the name on it. She quickly pulled out the paper, and squealed with excitement. After a while, the guys heard footsteps as Bonnie ran down the stairs.

"Look what Serena got me!" shouted Bonnie as she twirled. She had changed into a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray knee-high stockings, blue double waist side buttons pleated skirt, and white hi-tops with light pink semi-pokéball printing on the sides **(think Serena's first outfit from the anime but modified)**. She wore her hair in a side ponytail by a blue hair band with a white pokéball pattern. The guys smiled as she grabbed her yellow shoulder bag. "This is just the first one out of the bag."

She walked over to the guys, then stopped as they snickered. She puffed her cheeks up. "What's so funny?" Clemont shook his head as he pointed to the bag. She looked down, noticing something that should've been obvious.

That definitely wasn't her shoulder bag. It was much bigger, resembling a satchel. It held the same colors of her old bag, but it had more pockets. It strangely had a weird bump on the side. A symbol on the back gave her cause for concern.

"Don't worry." reassured Clemont. "I used a similar design to my pack. It is guaranteed not to blow up." Bonnie sighed, having her worries settled. She smiled as she hugged the teen.

"Thanks bro." The sweet scene lasted a little bit, then the adult cleared his throat.

"I know you're happy, but aren't you forgetting something?" asked the adult. Bonnie's eyes suddenly widened as she let go of her brother.

"I can't believe I forgot! My Starter! Thanks Dad!" Dedenne jumped in Bonnie's bag, unprepared for the larger size. Bonnie had no time to laugh as she pulled her family members out the door.

She was definitely stronger than they anticipated, almost yanking them along. She let go as the two men ran after her. Bonnie stopped for a moment to gaze upon her destination. The Pokémon research lab, ran by Professor Sycamore. On one's eleventh birthday, the professor would allow a trainer to choose between three Starter Pokémon.

It used to be on the tenth birthday, but the other regions adopted Alola's policy a few years after it established a Pokémon League. She looked back to see that her father just caught up, but Clemont was still falling behind. "Hurry up you guys! I don't wanna be late!" She ran inside, much to the despair of Clemont.

She smiled as she looked around the building. There were multiple Pokémon running around the area, from the smallest Fletchling to the Professor's Garchomp. Said dragon Pokémon greeted Bonnie with a smile. The door opened as her father and Clemont finally reached her. Clemont caught his breath as he looked to Bonnie.

"Could you have slowed down just a bit?" asked Clemont. Bonnie crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"You know how long I've waited to get my Starter!" shouted Bonnie. Just then, another door opened. They all turned to meet a middle-aged man with black, curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears. He wore a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt, and also wears orange socks and brown trainers with grey stripes. The man smiled as he looked down at his brown wrist watch.

"Right on time." said the man.

"Professor Sycamore!" greeted the group, Bonnie being the one to shout. The man smiled as he rubbed his Garchomp.

"Happy birthday Bonnie. There's no doubt your here for your Starter." Bonnie smiled as she pumped her fist.

"I waited the extra year for this." responded Bonnie. The professor smiled as he led the group to where the starters rested. They found a tray holding three poké balls, one for each starter. Bonnie smiled, but something didn't seem right to Clemont.

"Do you know which one you'll be choosing Bonnie?"

"Hold on a moment." said Clemont. "Don't you usually show off the starter Pokémon Professor Sycamore?" Bonnie looked to Clemont for a second, then reached for one of the pokéballs.

"He doesn't have to." said Bonnie. "My choice is Fennekin!" She threw the pokéball, but it opened with nothing inside. The professor sighed.

"I'm afraid Fennekin was already chosen today." apologized Professor Sycamore. Bonnie sighed, but then reached for a different pokéball.

"I guess it's Froakie then." She opened the pokéball, but the same result ensued.

"Froakie left yesterday, and I don't have anymore that are of age." Bonnie was feeling frustrated. She grabbed the last one.

"I guess Chespin will be as good as any." At this motion, the professor smirked. This definitely got the guys' attention. The pokéball released a Pokémon, but it wasn't Chespin. Bonnie tilted her head in confusion.

It was a little blue sea lion Pokémon with large eyes, a long white snout with a pink round nose and black whiskers. It had two ears on each side of its head. Around its neck was a light blue ruff collar which extends out past its shoulders. It had four flippers which were the large ones with white markings isolating its toes and the small rear ones. It looked to Bonnie, then clapped its flippers in happiness.

"Bwark!" shouted the Pokémon. Bonnie only had two words to describe it.

"So cute!" shouted Bonnie as she rubbed its head. The little sea lion Pokémon cheered as it blew a large bubble. It popped, causing Bonnie to jolt in shock. The girl looked up to the professor. "Who's this cutie?"

"Bonnie, meet Popplio. She's usually a starter over in Alola. I was desperate to find a Pokémon with no viable Kalos starters available, so I called up a favor from a friend in that region. I told him about you, and decided Popplio would be the best decision. What do you think?"

"She's a keeper!" Clemont jerked at those words, but sighed in relief as she hugged the foreign starter. The professor's assistant brought over a tray of unused pokéballs.

"These four should be enough to start you on your journey, since I'm sure you'll be taking Dedenne with you on your journey." Bonnie smiled as she took the items and placed them in the appropriate pouch, but then frowned as she looked around.

"Don't I get a Pokédex?" Professor Sycamore smiled as he grabbed something from the counter.

"You could get the standard model, or you could open your gift from Ash." Clemont and his father were surprised. Ash had the gift sent to the professor instead of their house? Bonnie didn't question it as she unwrapped the gift. She held up a funny looking pink Pokédex.

"What is it?" The professor chuckled at the question.

"It's a special Pokédex developed by my friend, Professor Kukui. Let me set it up for you." Bonnie handed the device to the Kalos professor, then he unscrewed the back. Suddenly, an orange ghost popped out of the object. "Did you enjoy the flight Rotom?"

The Pokémon made very unamused sounds as it stared at the professor. "I know you waited a while, but won't the smile on a new trainer's face be enough to make up for it?" Rotom looked to Bonnie, then smiled. It zapped the professor as it pointed to a certain chip. "Sorry."

Bonnie waited anxiously, then the professor wiped his brow. "It's finished Rotom." The electric ghost sounded its happiness as it flew straight into the device. Bonnie watched as the device floated in the air. The screen suddenly lit up, and the handles extended into rotom style arms.

"Rotom!" shouted the Pokémon in the device. Bonnie grinned as the Pokémon flew around. "You don't know how long I had to wait in that storage space!" This surprised all but the professor. Not only was Rotom talking, but it had a female voice.

"How is it doing that!?" shouted Clemont, surprised more than anyone. The rotom shocked Clemont, making him shine like a lightbulb.

"I happen to be a she. As for your question, I am the rotom operating the new Rotomdex! My purpose is to help translate what Pokémon are saying, record data on said Pokémon, and bridge the gap between humanity and Pokémon. I am equipped with the National Pokédex, and I get updates every now and then when a new Pokémon is discovered or a new region catalogues their Pokémon." All this information caused Bonnie to grin more and more.

"This is the best birthday ever!" shouted Bonnie as she hugged the device. Rotom was surprised, but she refrained from shocking her new partner.

"I would very much like it if you didn't break me." Bonnie quickly apologized as she released the Pokémon. "Why not try me out on Popplio?" Bonnie smiled as she held the Pokémon/Pokédex and pointed it at her starter. Rotom quickly got to work.

"Popplio, The Sea Lion Pokémon. This Pokémon snorts body fluids from its nose, blowing balloons to smash into its foes. Popplio gets on top of its bouncy water balloons to jump higher. It's quite the acrobatic fighter! This Popplio's ability is Torrent. Its current moves are Pound, Water Gun, Bubble, and Baby-Doll Eyes."

Bonnie suddenly got an idea. She turned to her brother with a confident smirk on her face.

"Clemont, I challenge you to a battle." This came out of nowhere, but Clemont smirked.

"I'd be happy to give you your first official battle." responded Clemont. Bonnie and Popplio instantly ran outside as they approached a battlefield. Clemont decided to take it easy on Bonnie, and sent out Bunelby. Professor Sycamore stood referee over the match.

"This match will be one on one. The victor will be decided when either side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Trainers ready?" Both siblings nodded. "Begin!"

"You get the first move." Bonnie smirked as she thought about it.

"Popplio, use Water Gun!" shouted Bonnie. The sea lion Pokémon suddenly shot a jet of water at the rabbit Pokémon.

"Dodge and use pound!" Bunelby hopped to the side, then made his way for Popplio.

"Counter with Pound!" The two Pokémon clashed, their moves pushing against each other. Bonnie smiled at this. "Use Bubble!" Clemont gasped as the water type shot a few bubbles at Bunelby.

The rabbit Pokémon rolled across the ground as he approached his trainer. He struggled to get up, but eventually righted himself.

"Can you keep going Bunelby?" The Pokémon nodded in determination. "Use Dig!" Bunelby jumped in the air, then spun as he dug through the ground. Bonnie looked around, trying to find the underground rabbit.

"Hop up with one of your bubbles!" Popplio did as told, trying to make a spectacle out of it. Bunelby emerged from the ground below, instantly being caught in the bubble as it floated upwards. Seeing the shock on her trainer's face, Popplio started acting like she meant to do it.

"Break free!" The Pokémon hopped around a bit, trying to free itself as the bubble rose higher and higher. Bunelby accidentally caught his tooth on his ride, and it finally popped. There was one problem, he was a little too high.

Bunelby screamed as he fell towards the earth. He created a dust cloud when he landed. "Bunelby!" When the dust settled, the rabbit Pokémon could be seen rubbing his rear, trying to relieve the pain. Popplio readied for action as Bunelby regained focus.

"Use Baby-Doll Eyes!" shouted Bonnie. Popplio looked all cutesy, catching Bunelby off guard. "Now use Water Gun!" She suddenly sprayed the rabbit with a stream of water from her nose. Bunelby quickly recovered as it prepared for instruction.

"Use Mud Shot!" shouted Clemont. Bunelby suddenly formed a large orb of mud between his ears, then threw it at the sea lion Pokémon.

"Popplio!" The Pokémon tried to dodge, but it was caught as the attack split off into multiple smaller shots. When the dust settled, Popplio laid knocked out on the ground. Professor Sycamore raised his hand in the air.

"Popplio is unable to battle!" declared the professor. "Clemont and Bunelby win!" Bonnie ran out onto the field as she checked on her Pokémon. Dedenne finally found his way out of the larger bag, then payed eyes upon the new friend.

"Are you okay?" Popplio weakly barked her condition. Dedenne was confused, having missed the entire battle. The professor waited a bit before he walked over. "You did great for our first battle. I hope we can both get better as we get to know each other."

Dedenne sounded his agreement, catching everyone off guard. Bonnie returned Popplio, then put her hands on her hips. "And where have you been mister?" The small rodent Pokémon tried to tell her about the harsh journey that was the new bag, over exaggerating just a bit. Sadly, for Dedenne, Bonnie didn't really speak Pokémon.

"Let me take care of her." Bonnie looked to the professor, then handed him the pokéball. Clemont walked over and held his hand out to Bonnie.

"Great job for your first battle." congratulated Clemont. Bonnie let him help her up as Dedenne hopped on her shoulder. "The way you transitioned from Baby-Doll Eyes to Water Gun was definitely unexpected." Bonnie smirked as she nodded to him.

"We may not have won, but that was fun." said Bonnie. Later on in the day, the professor returned to the group with Popplio at his side. Bonnie knelt down as the water Pokémon rushed at her. Bonnie was tackled to the floor affectionately. "Glad to see your okay Poppy."

"Poppy?" Bonnie looked to Clemont as she retrieved her pokéball from Professor Sycamore.

"It's her nickname. What do you think Poppy?" Poppy the Popplio bwarked her happiness as Dedenne introduced himself. Her father walked over with his hands behind his back. "I don't know how this day could get any better!"

"Oh really?" asked Bonnie's father. He suddenly pulled out two bags. "Then what will I do with these last two gifts?" Bonnie smiled as she took the bags. "Open the one from me first."

Bonnie found the mentioned bag and tore into it. She pulled out a box of potions, some extra pokéballs, and a few other medical products. "Can't be too prepared for your journey. Now I know it's not as big as the others but..." The man was suddenly cut off as Bonnie gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks Dad." Her father smiled as he hugged her back.

"The last one is extra special. Clemont got the same thing when he became trainer age." Clemont smiled as Bonnie looked to the tag. The name on it caught her off guard.

"Mom?" Bonnie carefully removed the paper in the bag, not wanting to ruin what was inside. She pulled out a small box with a note attached. Bonnie squinted her eyes.

 _"Bonnie, if you're reading this then I didn't make it to your tenth birthday or wasn't able to be there."_ started Bonnie as she read. _"I know you probably won't remember me. Heck! If I'm right about what happened, your father probably hurt too much to tell you about me. There's so much I want to say, but there isn't enough room on any paper in the world."_

A tear threatened to run down Bonnie's face as she continued to read. " _The most important thing I wasn't to say is, I love you. I wish I was there to see what you look like, and to be able to say happy birthday. Love, Mommy. P.S. Try to keep you father from being a dork when ever your home."_

Bonnie's father tried to read the note over her shoulder at that last part. Bonnie slowly put the note down as she rubbed her eyes. She opened the box, and pulled out a light pink bracelet with diamond shaped slots. Professor Sycamore gasped as Bonnie looked at the bracelet.

"What is it Professor?" Professor Sycamore looked over the band for a moment, then nodded.

"That's a Z-Ring." answered the professor. The group echoed the name, unaware of what it means. "In the Alola region, people who take the island challenge are required to have one of these. They're also the only way one can use a Z-Crystal, and unleash a powerful Z-Move. Basically the move equivalent of Mega-Evolution."

Bonnie was shocked by the news. Her mother visited Alola? She quickly checked the box. Sure enough, there were four of the aforementioned crystals, one of them clearly used for water types. Bonnie carefully clicked the crystal into place, gaining silence from the group.

"Thanks Mom." The group smiled as Bonnie slid on the bracelet. She felt a tear come to her eye again, but Dedenne quickly whipped it away with his thin tail. A rumble suddenly filled the room. All eyes converged on Clemont.

"I guess it's time for some lunch." said Clemont. The group laughed in response. They soon found a great place to have lunch, eating away at the great food. A thought suddenly came to Clemont's mind. "So, what are you going to do as a trainer Bonnie?"

Bonnie rubbed her chin in contemplation. She initially thought about collecting gym badges and entering a league, but she also wanted to compete in the Pokémon Showcases. She didn't know which one to do. Gym battles, or showcases? She groaned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I honestly don't know." Bonnie then explained her predicament, Clemont adopting her first action towards his question. Their father suddenly snapped his fingers as he got an idea.

"You could do what Serena did and try out Pokémon Contests." suggested their father. Professor Sycamore sounded his agreement as he nodded his head.

"Not a bad idea Meyer." agreed Professor Sycamore. "The contests are like showcases, but they have battle segments all the time. It'd be a perfect mix between the two." Bonnie smiled at the prospect, then made her decision.

"Then I'll be the best coordinator!" shouted Bonnie. "Like no one ever was!" There was a brief silence, then Clemont broke it.

"All you have to do now is decide where your going to compete." said Clemont. Bonnie jerked in realization. They don't hold contests in Kalos, so she would have to pick where to travel. The two most prominent regions for contests were Hoenn and Sinnoh as far as she knew. Meyer looked over to his son.

"You aren't helping Clemont." informed Meyer. Poppy hopped in Bonnie's lap, trying to calm her down. Bonnie sighed as she rubbed her starter's head. With so many regions that she knows, there are too many choices. "You don't have to decide today Bonnie."

"Alluma." said Professor Sycamore all of a sudden. The group sounded of their confusion as the professor took a quick sip of his tea. "She could go to the Alluma region. They recently started up their contests, and their already a huge hit. Not to mention the new Pokémon type discovered there."

"New type!?" shouted the group at once. Rotom flew out of Bonnie's bag, a smile on her screen.

"This is where I come in again." said the Pokémon/Pokédex as her screen calibrated. "The Light type. Discovered in Alluma, most Pokémon of this typing are said to have some form of bioluminescence to them. They are also known for their love of shiny objects. One of the reclassified Pokémon is Cinccino, being a normal and light type."

The group were definitely caught off guard by this information. The professor cleared his throat for a bit.

"With the new typing and the constant influx of new Pokémon discovered, Alluma is nicknamed the Region of Discovery. My colleague, Professor Redwood, was actually the one to discover the light type, and has devoted his research to the new typing. I'm sure he'd love to have your help in filling the Alluma dex."

Bonnie pondered over the suggestion. On one hand, The other regions were more familiar with tales told by Ash and Serena. On the other, this new typing sounded cool and Cinccino looked so adorable if the picture was anything to go off of. She looked down to Poppy, who smiled at her. Bonnie took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Then I'll go to Alluma." declared Bonnie. Professor Sycamore smiled as he pulled up a tablet.

"It'll take a week by plane and three weeks by boat. I suggest you go by plane if you want to get started right away. I'll contact Professor Redwood and let him know." Bonnie smiled as she looked down at her two Pokémon.

"Alluma huh?"

 _Two Days Later, Littleroot Town, Hoenn_

Littleroot was a small town compared to Lumiose City. There were a few houses in the area, along with a small research lab. People opened the windows as the morning turned to noon. Children ran around the town with family Pokémon as they played the day away. Compared to the large city, Littleroot was a peaceful place.

"COME ON MAY!" shouted a boy as he ran through the town. "YOU'RE SUCH A SLOWPOKE!" The boy had short, black hair and brown eyes. He wore black, framed half-moon glasses, a money-green colored shirt, black and dark grey knee length shorts, A brown backpack, and green and brown running shoes **(Think his original outfit mixed with Brendan's from OR/AS)**. A teenage girl ran after him as he continued forward.

"You take that back Max!" shouted May. She had long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a green and white kerchief and blue eyes with long eyelashes. She wore a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar, white gloves with black fingertips, and white pockets and stripes over black cycle shorts. She also has a mint green fanny pack, black ankle socks and orange, white and black shoes. She quickly caught up to him as he ran inside the lab.

"Took you long enough." May was ready to get revenge on her little brother. He had woken her up early, rushed out the door before anyone could give him anything, and now he went back to the old Slowpoke jab. If it wasn't his birthday, things would be going very differently.

"You didn't even give us time do anything special." Max waved her off.

"Once I get my starter we can head home and do all the special stuff with the new member of the family." May gave Max a small smile. He really wanted to be a trainer, ever since Ash showed up all those years ago. She remembered the look on his face when he heard he had to wait an extra year before he could start his journey. She was about to say something, when they heard footsteps.

"I see you're here early Max." said a tall, heavily built man as he approached the duo. He had short, slightly wavy brown hair, a squarish face with a beard and dark eyes. He wore a navy blue T-shirt under a white lab coat, khaki shorts with a black belt and tan sandals on his feet. He set down his brown bag as the two turned to greet him. "The early bird gets the worm."

"Hey Professor Birch." greeted Max. "I'm ready for my first Pokémon. I've waited 6 years for this." Professor Birch turned and made way for a table.

"Then by all means let's not keep you waiting any longer." Max ran over as the professor grabbed a tray with three pokéballs. He threw them one at a time, releasing three Pokémon. The first one was a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon with yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. It had three digit hands and feet and a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes.

Its stomach and throat were red with a line running across on its stomach resembling a pouch. "Will you choose Treecko…" The second one was a small, orange chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. It had an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame, two thin, light brownish yellow legs, and a beak of the same color. "Torchic…"

The last one was a small, blue, amphibious, quadruped Pokémon. It had a light-blue underside, a large head with a blue fin on top, black, beady eyes, orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks, and a light-blue tail fin. It turned its head slightly, seeming curious as to why it was released. "Or Mudkip?" May glared at the little blue Pokémon.

She had a bad first impression with the Pokémon in particular. Max looked among the group, almost tempted to pick the one May disapproved of. He grinned as he squatted down to Treecko.

"I choose you Treecko."

"Treecko Tree!" shouted the Pokémon in delight. May sighed in relief as Professor Birch called back the other two starters. He soon brought over five pokéballs and a Pokédex.

"Here are five pokéballs to get you started, and your Pokédex. It has a National Dex function, so you won't have to get a new one every region." said Professor Birch. Max looked to the professor.

"Is it part of the new rules to receive a National Pokédex?" asked Max. The man nodded in response.

"The Pokédex now acts as a passport, and your registry for any league you enter. It will record any badges, ribbons, or keys you gain. If your in Alola, it'll save the marks for the island trials you complete." Max stared in awe at the device in his hand. He then put it in his backpack as he returned Treecko.

"Thanks again Professor." said Max and May at the same time. The professor waved by to them as they walked away from the town. They made their way down the first route, when May got a message on her Pokénav. She silently panicked as they continued on their way.

A sudden rustle in the bushes caught their attention. Three Pokémon approached them. One was a white and green bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembled a flowing gown. It had red eyes, hair curls on its head, three spikes near the eyes, and two red fin-like horns on its chest and its back. It nodded at the two as the others slowly approached.

The other two were also white and green bipedal, humanoid Pokémon, but they appeared to be wearing tutus. Most of their bodies were white, and there were three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, they had skinny green legs with long, pointed feet. Their arms are also thin with two digits each. They green hair that covered most of their faces and reached their shoulders on either side, resembling two ponytails.

They both stopped, before performing a curtsy to the two trainers. They blinked a bit, then the one on the left snickered. It suddenly leaped at Max, hugging him and laughing.

"What's all this about?" asked Max. The Pokémon let go, then pushed its ponytails in front of its eyes.

"Kirl." sounded the Pokémon. Max suddenly got the memo.

"You're that Ralts from years ago! You evolved into a kirlia!" Kirlia nodded as the taller Pokémon approached. "You brought your sibling and Gardevoir. What brings you all the way here?"

Kirlia motioned to one of the pokéballs Max held. Max looked up to Gardevoir. "Are you sure?" The eldest Pokémon nodded. Max held out the orb to Kirlia, and it touched the button on it.

He suddenly went flying into the pokéball. There wasn't any resistance as the ball clicked. Max smiled at the orb, before looking up to thank the other two Pokémon. He was surprised to see them disappear into the forest, leaving behind no evidence of their visit. Max smiled as he gave them a short wave.

"Not fair!" shouted May. "You caught a Pokémon on your very first day! Lucky." Max just laughed as he moved onward. They continued for a while, when May suddenly got an idea and pulled out a pokéball.

Max turned around as he heard a pokéball open. He saw a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light-blue fur. It had long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. "How about a battle little brother. Unless you don't think you can win."

Max smiled as he pulled out a pokéball.

"You're on May! Let's go Kirlia!" He sent out the Pokémon, then it entered a battle stance. "This will be our first real battle, so let's give it our all!" Kirlia nodded as it glared at its opponent.

"Let's go Glaceon! Use Ice Beam!" Glaceon formed a small blue orb in front of it. It shouted as it launched a freezing day at the ballerina Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Psybeam!" Kirlia twirled out of the way as it launched the attack at Glaceon. Glaceon hopped out of the way as it blasted another beam. Kirlia intercepted the attack with another Psybeam. "Use Psychic!"

Kirlia's eyes glowed as Glacion was lifted into the air. He smacked Glaceon around before dropping it to the ground. Glaceon slowly rose from the ground, then nodded to May.

"Use Ice Shard!" Glaceon shot a huge chunk of ice at Kirlia. Before Max could instruct him, however, he threw a Shadow Ball at the chunk. The area sparkled as the two attacks canceled each other out. Max was surprised that Kirlia knew that move, though he didn't think to check his stats. "If Kirlia wants to, he could be pretty good in contests."

"Ace is just fine where he's at!" May raised her brow.

"Ace?" Max nodded.

"I thought it'd be a good name for him. Just because Ash never named his Pokémon doesn't mean I can't. Shadow Ball!" May gasped as Ace shot the sphere at Glaceon. The attack hit dead on, causing the area to go up in smoke.

When the dust settled, Glaceon was knocked out.

"You did great Glaceon. Take a nice rest." May returned Glaceon to her pokéball, then placed her hands on her hips. "No fair!"

"It's too fair! You guys would talk during battle all the time, so what's the difference?"

"The difference is I wasn't expecting it!" She suddenly got another message on her Pokénav.

"Come on May! Send out another Pokémon!" May smiled as she put the device away.

"Looks like we'll have to cut this short. Mom and Dad want us home for lunch." Max sighed, but then smirked.

"I guess I win then!" Max ran off with Ace right behind him. May let those words sink in for a bit, then gave chase for the duo.

"Wait just a minute! We never finished you hear me!" Max ran through Petalburg City as he raced home. Ace picked up the pace as he caught up to his trainer. Max threw the door to his house open, but the lights were off.

"Hello!? I'm back!" He slowly entered the living room, Ace slightly lighting the way with glowing eyes. "Mom?"

The lights suddenly came on, and Max was met with his parents and a large group of Pokémon.

"Happy Birthday!" shouted Max's parents with the Pokémon echoing sounds of greeting behind them. Max grinned as he looked at the sight before him. He watched as a few of the smaller Pokémon ran over to him and Ace. He then turned his attention to his father.

Norman was a tall, lean, middle-aged man with short black hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges and dark eyes. He wore a white T-shirt that is covered by a grey and maroon jacket, with the sleeves rolled up. He also wore charcoal trousers with elasticated ankles and pair of - dark brown flip-flops with black straps. His father was actually the Gym Leader of the city. Max then turned his attention to his mother.

Caroline was a middle-aged woman, who had brown hair with two pigtails and blue eyes. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with a white stripe covering her shoulders, a brown sash around her belly, an orange skirt and white high-heeled sandals. Caroline also wore a pair of violet spherical earrings. She also had a pink lipstick on. He ran to them and embraced them.

"Woah there Max!" shouted Norman. "You're a lot stronger than when you were five. So, who's your partner?" Max looked to Ace, then held his hands up.

"Ace isn't my partner Dad." Max pulled out a pokéball, and let Treecko out. "Treecko here's my starter. Ace is an old friend who's joining me on my journey." Ace sounded his agreement as he walked over.

May ran into the room, a smile on her face. It vanished when the others turned to her.

"Dang it I missed it." said May. She smiled once Max sat down. After some quick lunch, Max went straight into the presents. He got some neat things from a few friends around the region, such as potions, burn heals, escape rope, and all the fun stuff. Max soon got down to the last few gifts.

"Next is a gift from Wally." said Norman as he handed Max the gift. "He was in the Sinnoh League and couldn't make it today." Max took the bag, then deviously smirked at May.

"At least I don't have to see you two kissing all day." May reached for Max's present as she shouted in anger.

"Now both of you stop." said Caroline. "Please open it Max." The boy quickly tore into the bag, instantly pulling out a badge case. It was green and had a Treecko holding the pokéball symbol. He opened it, finding a pin with a strange stone set in it.

"Well I'll be darned." said Norman. May was just speechless. Max looked at it strangely, before handing it to his father.

"You know what it is?" asked Max. May got a sly look on her face.

"Well if you don't want it then..." started May as she reached for the pin. Max quickly snatched it back and pinned it to his shirt.

"Now I've gotta know what it is." Norman chuckled as he ruffled Max's hair.

"That's a keystone Max." answered Norman. Max suddenly shot up, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I read about these! That means..."

"Wally gave you a way to mega evolve your Pokémon." Max looked down at the pin in awe.

"I take back what I said, for now." May smirked at that notion.

"I knew he was a keeper." said Caroline. May turned red as she turned to her mother.

"MOM!" shouted May. Max laughed as Norman handed him a wrapped box. Max knew it was from May, if the design was any indication. He tore off the wrapping, but frowned at what he saw. He held it up for everyone to see.

"Very funny May." said Max. It was a model car. In fact, it was the same one he got when he was two. May smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, open it." Max sighed as he opened the box. He pulled out a small plastic bag, inside was a pack of ultraballs. Max's eyes widened as he looked at the set of twelve.

"Whoa! Twelve Ultraballs!" May laughed as Max gave her a hug.

"You should've seen your face. Priceless." Max let go and playfully punched her in the arm. Norman and Caroline grabbed a small bag and gave it to the birthday boy.

"This is from us, but it's not as big as some of the other stuff." said Caroline as Max pulled the paper out. Inside was a box of candies and what looked to be a plush Castform.

"The candie's nice, but what's with the doll." As soon as he said that, the "doll's" eyes opened and it flew out of his hands.

"Cas!" shouted the Pokémon. Max's jaw dropped at the sight.

"A man at the weather station had more Castform then he wanted to study, so I traded him a Maril with Rain Dance for one. The candies are Rare Candies. Pokémon just go crazy for them." Max smiled as the weather Pokémon flew around his head. He gave his mother and father another hug before receiving the pokéball for Castform.

"Guess that leaves this last gift." Max picked up the medium sized box, seeing a familiar name on the tag. "It's from Ash Ace! Help me get the wrapping off!" The two got to work getting all the wrapping off.

Inside was an unfoldable bike, some strange safety gear, and a small device. Max quickly took interest in the note attached to the device. He pulled the note off, then began to read. _"The suit automatically appears when used. Ride Pokémon already registered."_

The others were confused, then Max read the rest of the note. "Pokéride!" Max ran outside, then prepared his device. "Calling Tauros!" In a flash of light, Max was wearing the gear, and riding on the back of a large, three tailed bull with two orbs on its head.

"What the heck!" shouted Norman.

"Max!" shouted Caroline. "Get down from there!"

"It's okay guys!" reassured Max. "It's been trained for this! It's a ride Pokémon."

"Ride Pokémon?" asked the group in unison.

"They're Pokémon that are trained to help people get around faster and other various uses." Max hopped off, then began to pet Tauros. "Ash has this one specifically trained for this." The group sounded their relief as Max pressed a button. In a flash, Tauros was gone and Max was back to normal.

"Where did..." began May.

"They don't stick around forever. You send them back home when you're done." After a little bit of calming down, the group continued their family fun. Max got to know his new Castform, and began scanning all the Pokémon with his new Pokédex. A question suddenly crossed May's mind.

"So where're you going to start your journey Max? I know you've been talking about going outside the region." Max smiled as his parents turned to him.

"I'm going to Alluma."

"Alluma?" asked the group. Max nodded as he stood up.

"Those magazines in your room are about a region and aren't just a brand?" asked May.

"Yep." confirmed Max. "The Region of Discovery. Alluma is home to many Pokémon, even having regional variants like Alola. I heard that the professor even discovered a new type of Pokémon three years ago."

"I've heard of that." said Norman. "The other Gym Leaders say Professor Redwood devotes his life to their research. He calls them the light types. The new type has helped recategorize hundreds of Pokémon to this day." Max nodded as he pulled up a map of the world.

"It should take me four days by boat to reach it. It's the fastest route since flights to Alluma are so booked." The group looked to each other, and nodded.

"It's very far, but it's your journey, so we'll support you." said Norman. Caroline sighed as she looked to her son.

"Just make sure to call every time you reach a Pokémon Center or video phone." said Caroline. Max smiled as he turned to May.

"You wanna come sis?" asked Max. "They have Pokémon Contests." May smiled, but then looked away.

"Sorry bro, but I'm booked for a while, so I can't come with you." apologized May. Max was saddened, but he nodded.

"I understand, just remember to work extra hard for me." May grinned from ear to ear.

"Like you have to ask." Max yawned, causing his father to smirk.

"I think it's time to hit the sack." said Norman. "You have a busy day tomorrow Max. We should all be in bed right now." They all said their good nights, and went off to their rooms. Max laid awake as he looked at the roof.

"Tomorrow it's off to Alluma." said Max as he finally got to sleep.

 **So there's the prologue. As you can see, I've given them quite a few Pokémon to start off with. Also, I know the fairy type is technically light type in Japan, but I'm talking about solar light not good. The next chapter will be the meeting point for the main protagonists.**

 **What do you think of the prologue? Did you like the new type and the starting teams? Remember to R and R. This is Caliban, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Alluma

**Hey guys! Glad to see you back. I've had a few requests outside of reviews, and I've decided to look into borrowing some Pokémon from other people. If you guys have any Pokémon requests, drop it in a review down below and I'll try to respond as soon as possible, either by PM or via the next chapter. Anywho, let's answer some reviews.**

 **King nintendo: glad you like the story so far. Hope this update is soon enough.**

 **With that out of the way, let's** **start the true first chapter of this fanfic. I don't own Pokémon, but I do own OC's unless credit is given.**

 _Athenia, Alluma_

A cruise liner sailed across the sea as it pushed towards its destination. The passengers were enjoying the multiple activities aboard the ship. There were waterslides, pools, foreign cuisines, and many more. One passenger, however, decided to just lay out in a chair and relax. He smiled as he took a slurp of his shake.

"This is great!" said the passenger, revealing himself to be Max. He was wearing a wave patterned sleeves shirt he got from a giftshop, his regular glasses, and a pair of green swim trunks. He smiled as he looked to Ace, who was also relaxing in a chair. "I can't believe it's only been a few days. It felt like we just left yesterday."

Ace sounded his agreement as he chomped on an oran berry. Max sighed as he remembered the look on his sister's face when she saw the boat he was taking. He didn't even know he booked a cruise. How fast she changed her mind about accompanying him, but it was too late. He held up his cup, Ace lifting a berry at the same time.

They clashed their respective items and went back to consuming them. A loud yet soothing sound filled the air.

 _"Attention passengers."_ said the captain over a speaker. _"We will be arriving at the port in a few minutes, so please gather your belongings and prepare to dock. Those with round trip tickets please report to the booth upon docking. If you look to your left, you'll see a pod of Dolpher and Orcarrier swimming by the great city of Athenia."_ Max hopped up from his seat as he looked at the Pokémon.

Dolpher was a small, light grey aquatic mammalian Pokémon with a sleek body and sharp looking fins. It had completely black eyes, symmetric fins, and double stripes going from the front of its eyes to the end of its tail. Some Dolphers in the pod had two stripes on their side fins while others had one. Max saw them as signs of who was male and who was female.

Suddenly, the water rose upward as an Orcarrier hopped over the cruise liner. Orcarrier was definitely larger than Dolpher. It was as long as Tyranitar was tall, and Max had seen plenty of Tyranitar in his life. The Orcarrier was mostly black, with the exception of white splotches on his body and a long white stripe stretching around his face from one half of his body to the other, with huge, blade like fins, a similar dorsal fin that carries a bite mark pattern on it, and a seemingly metallic bottom jaw. A black, backward facing spike protruded from each side of the bottom jaw. Time seemed to slow as Max and Ace marveled at the Pokémon.

"OOOOOOORRRRRRRCCCCAAAAAA!" shouted the Orcarrier as he landed on the other side, splashing a good portion of the passengers. Ace chocked on his oran berry as Max watched Orcarrier swim away.

"I so have to catch one of those guys! Let's go Ace!" Max ran for his room as Ace swallowed the berry. Meanwhile, in the sky above, a different trainer was just arriving by plane. Bonnie wasn't having as much fun as Max, but that didn't mean she was any less excited.

Dedenne was happily sitting in Bonnie's lap, still not used to the new bag. Bonnie looked out the window, watching Wingul and Pelliper fly by. She sighed as she went into thought. She was so far away from her family, and in an entirely different region. She wondered if this was even the right idea.

The tiny rodent Pokémon sensed her discomfort, and made his way for her shoulder. Dedenne carefully rubbed his head against his trainer's face, catching her attention. He continued the action, bringing a smile to Bonnie.

"Thanks Dedenne." said Bonnie. "I guess I'm just homesick. Alluma's a long way from Kalos. I'm glad your here with me." She petted the rodent Pokémon as he smiled.

 _"Attention passengers."_ said the flight attendant. _"We will be landing shortly. Please strap your seatbelts."_ Bonnie quickly strapped the belt, and Dedenne sighed as he was forced to hop in the large bag Clemont made her. Oh how he missed the old bag.

After landing and making sure she had everything, Bonnie ran out into the airport. She spotted so many familiar breeds of Pokémon, yet there were a few unknown ones. She suddenly felt her bag bumping. She opened it, and both Dedenne and Rotom jumped out of it.

"Finally!" shouted Rotom. "Freedom!" Rotom looked around for a bit, then her screen repeated rising stars. "So many Pokémon!"

She was about to rush off and scan them all, but Bonnie held her back.

"Not so fast Rotom!" grunted Bonnie as she tried to stop the crazed machine. Rotom conceded, waiting patiently until Bonnie let go. "You can scan Pokémon later. We have to meet with Professor Redwood. He should be around here somewhere."

She looked around for a bit, then she spotted a tall, skinny man with red hair, tan skin, and green eyes. He wore very large spectacles, a white lab coat, a green sweater with a white stripe on the chest, burgundy pants, and brown loafers. He had a grey watch on one wrist and a brown wristband on the other. He had up a tablet with her name on it. She smiled as she ran over to meet him.

The man smiled as he saw Bonnie approach. "Professor Redwood?"

"That would be me." confirmed the professor. "You must be Bonnie. I'm glad you decided to help with my research." Bonnie grinned in return.

"No problem. So, where's your lab?" The professor pulled out a pokéball and turned away.

"It won't take long to get there, we just need to take a ride." He tossed the orb, sending out a large dinosaur-like Pokémon. It had red scales, a dark brown crest on its head, small arms, large legs and a long tail. It opened its eyes, revealing bright yellow slanted eyes.

"BUUURRNN!" shouted the Pokémon. Rotom became giddy as she scanned the new Pokémon.

"Velociburn, the Burning Raptor Pokémon." started Rotom. "Known for their hot temper and high power, Velociburn have the strongest bight force per pound of all the ancient Pokémon. If trained properly, their immense speed and strength can carry almost any burden. This Velociburn's ability is Magma Armor. Its current moves are Overheat, Eruption, Protect, and Bite."

Bonnie gulped as Velociburn looked at her.

"Don't worry Bonnie." reassured Professor Redwood. "Velociburn won't hurt you." The girl nervously hopped on, and the professor hopped on behind her. "Back to the lab please old friend." The raptor-like creature nodded as it sped off.

Bonnie had never felt such speeds before, even from one of Clemont's inventions. Back at the docks, Max and Ace ran to the main road. The city of Athenia was quite the sight. There were many old style buildings, but they couldn't compare to the large stone monument on the hill. He was about to explore, when he heard a loud rumbling sound.

Velociburn ran right pass the Hoenn boy. Max and Bonnie locked eyes for a brief second, before the Pokémon was out of sight. Max blinked a couple of times. Two new Pokémon in one day? This region was crazy.

"There goes Professor Redwood again." said a lady at a produce stand. Max jerked his head towards the lady. He quickly ran over to her.

"Excuse me, but did you just say that was Professor Redwood?" asked Max. The woman smiled at Max and Ace.

"That's right. He must have picked up that new trainer from the Kalos region he kept talking about. He should be heading back to his lab by now."

"Could you please tell me how to get there? I need to see about registering for the Pokémon League." The lady pointed a little to the left of Velociburn's path.

"If you take the walkways you should reach the research lab a few minutes after them." Max nodded his head and walked backwards a bit.

"Thank you!" Max and Ace quickly made way for the research lab. They carefully maneuvered through the crowds as they made their way to the building. At their destination, Velociburn came to a screeching halt, almost launching Bonnie like a rocket. Despite her earlier fear, she was laughing hard.

The professor hopped off, then helped Bonnie off the back of his Pokémon. He recalled Velociburn, then lead Bonnie inside. To say his lab was different was an understatement. While other labs were clean and tidy, Professor Redwood had forgone the floor and allowed vegetation to grow into the building.

There wasn't even a roof, allowing the seasons and weather free reign of the small forest.

"I know it isn't your average lab, but it feels like home to me and the Pokémon." said Professor Redwood as he took off his jacket. Bonnie was about to step forward, when the professor stopped her in her tracks. He slowly held out a spoon, then swayed it back and forth. Two glowing green eyes appeared in the underbrush.

"BRIGH BRIGH!" shouted a little Pokémon as it jumped at the professor. Bonnie almost screamed as the rabbit Pokémon landed on his shoulder. It was sky blue with large ears, a large puffed tail, huge glowing claws, and a cute little pink nose. It twitched its nose a few times before taking the spoon. It admired the object with all its attention.

"Sorry. He's very hyper, especially around something shiny." Bonnie walked over as the professor knelt down. She patted the little Pokémon's tail, causing it to shout in delight. She smiled as she stroked the ligament.

"What is he?" asked Bonnie.

"Meet Brightin, the first ever light type Pokémon discovered. It's this little guy set me on my research path. It all started during freak storm."

 _Flashback, First Person, Professor Redwood_

 _I was running down route one, trying to get back to the safety of my first lab. There was no way I was going to make it, so I took shelter in a nearby cave. There I found a hoard of shiny objects, among multiple bits of fruit. It was obvious I had ran into a Pokémon's den, so I planned to escape. That was when the Mighteyana showed up._

 _There were two of them, blocking my only escape. I reached for my only Pokémon at the time, a Micromber. He battled hard, but he was no match for fully evolved Pokémon. When the two of them gunned for us, I closed my eyes. That's when I heard his call._

 _Brightin's claws and eyes glowed in the dark, scarring the first Mighteyana off. The second one didn't fall for the trick, and prepared a Shadow Ball. Brightin took it like it was a cotton ball, and launched his own attack, now known as Light Bomb. The Mighteyana limped away that day, but our troubles weren't over._

 _You see, as much as I needed help, I was still an intruder to the Pokémon. I tried to find a way to calm his nerves, when it hit me. I pulled out a spoon, and his eyes went from yellow to green as he leapt at me. I gave the spoon up easily, watching as he began to play with it. So we traded for the days I was stuck there, something shiny for some food._

 _I woke up on the third day, and the storm was gone. I wanted to tell my new friend goodbye, but I couldn't find him anywhere. That's when I heard him cry in pain. I ran to the entrance, only to see him being beaten by a Carnivine. He was easily overpowered by a low leveled Vine Whip._

 _I had to take action. I was able to heal Micromber just enough, and we were able to drive the Carnivine away with a mighty Flamethrower. I went straight to work healing Brightin's injuries, then took my leave._

 _Flashback End, Return to Third Person_

"Imagine my surprise the next day when this little guy showed up at my lab with a sack of his shiny objects and some berries." said Professor Redwood as he gestured to Brightin. "He's been my partner ever since. Over the years, I've been able to find all the weaknesses and the strengths of the light type, and reported my findings. The other professors were skeptical, until they met him. After some time studying him, the light type was officially approved, and the search began for more."

Brightin hopped over to one of the trees, still playing with the spoon. "We've reclassified and discovered more than 20 light types to this day, and there's bound to be more out there." Bonnie sounded her disbelief at the amount of light types out there. "Hey, maybe you'll find more. This is the region of discovery you know."

"That's true." chuckled Bonnie. "So..." The professor snapped his fingers and pointed to Bonnie.

"Right! Thanks for reminding me. You need to register for the Pokélympics." Bonnie cocked her head in confusion.

"Pokélympics? I thought I was signing up for Pokémon Contests?" The professor smiled as he grabbed a case.

"That's basically what the Pokélympics are. A set of contests leading up to one big event where trainer and Pokémon are put to the ultimate test. Here's your ribbon case, and a medal box. The ribbon case holds your contest ribbons, and the medal box holds any medals you earn during the Pokélympics main event." Bonnie looked to the two containers, stunned by the differences between the Pokélympics and regular contests.

"Thankyou Professor Redwood." The professor smiled, then Rotom flew over to him.

"Ready to register." said Rotom. The professor punched in a code, and Rotom lit up. She smiled as a symbol of five different colored pokéballs appeared on the screen. "Registration for the Pokélympics complete. Thankyou for choosing to participate."

Bonnie smiled as she prepared to leave. She said her goodbyes, and was about to exit. Suddenly, Max barged into the room, and crashed into Bonnie. "Bonnie!" Dedenne also sounded his concern as both trainers hit the ground.

Both of them grabbed their heads as they rose into sitting position. Their eyes opened, meeting each other halfway. They stayed silent for a moment. Ace voices his concern as he entered the room. Max, realizing the situation, shot up and held out his hand.

"Sorry." apologized Max. "I guess I didn't see where I was going." Bonnie smiled as she took the boy's hand. He helped her up, then she brushed off her skirt.

"It's fine." said Bonnie. "I didn't expect the door to fly open." Bonnie knelt down and picked up the two containers. She quickly tucked them away inside her bag, then smiled at Max. "My name's Bonnie, and this is Dedenne."

"I'm Max, and this is Ace." Ace sounded his greetings, but gasped as Rotom flew around him.

"A Kirlia!" said Rotom. "Gotta add that to the database."

"What is that?!" Max was suddenly electrocuted by the living Pokédex.

"Sorry!" shouted Bonnie. "Rotom's self conscious about being called an it. She's piloting something called the Rotomdex. In short, it's a way to bridge people and Pokémon." Rotom flew over to display the information.

"Kirlia, the emotion Pokémon. The cheerful spirit of its trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic powers. When the Pokémon uses its power, the air around it causes distortions, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery. This Kirlia's ability is Syncronize. It's current moves are Psybeam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, and Double Team."

"Did it, I mean she, have to give away all the details?" asked Max. Bonnie sighed as she held her head.

"Well she's a Pokédex after all." said Bonnie. The professor suddenly cut in.

"By the way you looked at each other, I say a battle is in order." said the professor. The two looked at each other excitedly, but then Max jerked in realization.

"I almost forgot!" shouted Max. "I came to register for the Alluma League." Professor Redwood smiled as he held out his hand.

"Pokédex please." Max handed over the device, and punched in a code.

The device lit up as he handed it back to Max. "I can't wait to see how far you go. As for your skill, I bet we're about to see that in effect." Max turned to Bonnie, the same smile still on her face. The professor led them to a battlefield.

"Let's show them what we've got Poppy!" shouted Bonnie. Poppy emerged from her Pokéball, then barked as she prepared for battle. Max smirked as he grabbed his Pokéball.

"Go Treecko!" shouted Max. Treecko was unleashed. He smirked as he put his hand on his hip. The professor stood to the side of the field, acting as referee.

"This will be a one on one battle between Bonnie from Lumiose and Max from Petleberg." said Professor Redwood. "The match is over when either side is unable to battle. Trainers ready?" Both nodded. "Let the battle begin!"

 **(Trainer battle, D/P)**

"Poppy, use Pound!" shouted Bonnie. Poppy rushed forward as the battle commenced. Max pointed at the Popplio.

"Pound attack, then use Leech Seed!" shouted Max. Treecko and Poppy clashed, then Treecko spat a seed on Poppy's head. Poppy tried to wipe it off, but the seed sprouted and bound her to the ground with roots. "Now use Pound again!" Treecko did as instructed, knocking Poppy away.

Poppy slowly rose, but then grunted as the vines drained her energy. Bonnie began to panick, but then came up with an idea.

"Poppy, hop up with one of your bubbles then use Pound to break the roots!" Poppy nodded with a serious face. She blew a rather large bubble from her nose, then launched herself into the air. Using Pound multiple times, she was able to break the roots and dislodge the seed. "Now use Water Gun!"

The sea lion Pokémon shot a stream of water from its nose, hitting Treecko dead center. Treecko quickly rose to his feet, excitement written all over his face as he adopted a more aggressive pose. Poppy used one of her bubbles to cusion her fall, doing a backflip as she landed. The two waited for their trainers instructions as they stared into each other's eyes. Max suddenly swung his arm to the side.

"Treecko, use Razor Leaf!" The Pokémon did just that, albeit in a violent barrage. He continued to throw leaf after leaf, earning a confused look from his trainer.

"Dodge it Poppy!" Poppy hoped over a few leaves, then prepared to bounce away with one of her bubbles. One of the leaves popped it, however, causing Poppy to drop into the line of fire. There was a puff of smoke as the attack collided with the sea lion Pokémon. "Poppy! Are you okay!?"

The smoke cleared, and Poppy weakly rose from the ground. Bonnie tried to think of a plan, then remembered a trick she saw on TV. "Spin and use Bubble!" Poppy put her trust in her trainer as she went into a spin. Both Max and Treecko were confused by this tactic, but it became very clear as bubbles floated all around the field.

"Use Razor Leaf to pop them all!" Treecko went into another barrage as he tried to find his opponent. All the bubbles were popped, but Poppy was nowhere in sight. "Where did she..." Bonnie chuckled, then Max looked up.

Poppy had used the bubbles to go high in the sky. Treecko gawked as his opponent seemingly floated in the air.

"Now use Bubble and Water Gun!" These instructions gave Poppy an idea as she began to fill a large bubble with the latter attack. She then front flipped as she launched the attack. Treecko tried to run, but he was caught by the huge attack combo.

"Treecko!" Treecko laid on the ground, knocked out. Max ran onto the field as the professor stepped forward.

 **(End theme)**

"Treecko is unable to battle." declared Professor Redwood. "Bonnie and Poppy are the winners!" Bonnie jumped for joy as Poppy leaped into her arms. Max sighed as he held Treecko in his arms.

"You alright there buddy?" Treecko glanced over to Poppy, and growled. Max shook his head. "You did great out there, you deserve some rest." Max then returned Treecko, and rose to his feet.

"That was fun." said Bonnie as Max approached. "If I didn't come up with that crazy plan, you would've had me." Max smirked as shook her hand.

"I've only seen that kind of technique from coordinators or crazy trainers." Bonnie smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well good thing I came to Alluma to be a coordinator. How about we head down to the Pokémon Center and get Treecko healed up?"

"Good idea Bonnie. Could you direct us to the Pokémon Center Professor?" Professor Redwood then pointed at a large ancient styled building down the road.

"Just follow this road back into the city." answered the professor. "You can't miss it with the Chancey statue." The two raced off as they made way for the Pokémon Center. They reached the building, which indeed had a Chancey statue out front. They walked inside, instantly mesmerized by the architecture of the building.

They soon approached the front desk. The person behind the counter had pink hair, fair skin and emerald eyes. She wore a loose pink gown with a white scarf, palm sandals, and a silver tiara with pink jewels. She curtsied to the two, revealing a small pink bird Pokémon resting in her hair. She righted herself with a smile.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center." greeted the woman. "I'm Nurse Goodwill. How can I help you today?" Both looked to her in confusion.

"I was expecting your name to be Joy." said Max. The nurse laughed at those words.

"I'm sort of a different case sweety. In any case, do you need anything?" Max then remembered as he handed Treecko's pokéball to her.

"My Treecko needs healing." The nurse happily took the pokéball from the boy.

"I'll have him fixed up no problem." Nurse Goodwill ran to the back, unaware of Max's weird expression.

"First her name is different, and now she calls him he. I didn't even tell her that." A little boy playing with a Growlithe snickered at him.

"Because she already knew the moment she touched the pokéball." said the boy. Both trainers turned to face him. "She's not like the other nurses. She's psychic."

"A psychic nurse? Is there something this region doesn't have?" Bonnie smiled as she let Dedenne and Rotom out of her bag.

"From now on, I'm staying outside the bag." said Rotom as she stretched. A little while later, Nurse Goodwill returned with Treecko's pokéball. Max smiled as he took the orb.

"Your Treecko has been restored to full health." said the nurse as the pink bird sent the cart away using Psychic.

"Thanks Nurse Goodwill." said Max.

"I have to say, your Pokémon is very aggressive. That might lead to problems down the road." Max looked down at the pokéball in his hand. Once they got outside, Max let Treecko out. The little reptile looked at Bonnie, then tsked as he looked away.

"Don't be like that buddy. You did your best and it was just for fun. All it means is that we need to keep training. We're partners, we help each other grow." Treecko let his trainer's words sink in, then conceded.

"That's good." said Bonnie. "I wouldn't want to leave on a sour note with a friend." She then turned her attention to Max. "So, where are you going for your first gym Max?" Max pulled up his trusty Pokénav and searched the routes.

"If I go southwest, I can reach Spargo town and face the gym there. If I go northwest, I'll reach Aimala City. What about you and your contests?" Rotom flew near Bonnie, her screen calibrating.

"There's a contest happening in Orlov town, on the way to Spargo actually." said Rotom. "It starts in a week, so that gives us one night here in Athenia if we want to get there on time." Both stayed silent for a moment, then they heard a familiar voice.

"Pika!" shouted a Pokémon. Both turned to see a little yellow mouse Pokémon with long, black tipped ears, red pouches on its cheeks, brown stripes across its back, and a lightning bolt tail. This was a Pikachu, but the bow in its ear and the dip at the end of its tail told them that it wasn't who they thought it was. They watched as the little Pikachu ran over to a small girl. Both chuckled in embarrassment, before looking to each other.

"Guess I'm not the only one familiar with Pikachu's." said Max. Bonnie rubbed the back of her head.

"Small world huh?" asked Bonnie. "Hey, imagine if we knew the same pikachu owner." They both laughed for a bit. Suddenly, a grumble filled the area. All available eyes in the group turned to Max's stomach.

"Guess it's been a while since I ate. You up for some grub?" Dedenne sounded his hunger as he urged her to accept.

"Why not? We're already hanging out anyway." Max recalled Treecko as they tried to find somewhere to eat. What they didn't know, however, was that they were being watched.

"A Treecko's a rare sight here." said a woman stalker. A male in a fedora sat across from her and took a sip of coffee.

"And there's that Dedenne too." agreed her partner. "The Rotomdex could also be a big score. I say we've found our next mark." The two silently left the coffee shop, not bothering to pay. Dedenne sniffed the air a bit, and grew weary.

He had to warn Bonnie. There was one small problem. He got lost in the dreaded new bag again. He crawled around multiple objects and pockets, but he couldn't find the exit. He then saw the light at the end of the tunnel, and raced towards it.

Outside the bag, Bonnie and Max were sharing stories over pastries. They told some pretty extreme stories, but they were all true. Max chomped down on a donut as he listened to Bonnie talk about the events of the Kalos League. He almost choked on the food as he heard about the giant stone statue of a legendary Pokémon. He swallowed the food, then took a few breaths.

"So the vines really formed a giant Zygarde?" asked Max. "I find that hard to believe, but my story sounded just as crazy." Bonnie rolled her eyes as she drank some tea.

"Yeah." agreed the Kalosian girl. "A man controlling Kyogre and a Pikachu controlling Groudon is pretty over the top." Treecko was silently eating at a berry as the two continued to talk. His eyes shot open as he picked up on a launch sound. Dedenne suddenly burst out of Bonnie's bag, making frantic noises.

"What's up with..." Before Max could finish his question, a metallic claw grabbed Dedenne and yanked him away.

"Dedenne!" The two got up from their seats and followed the metallic ligament. They soon found the two from earlier holding a contraption the claw was attached to. They had a large rodent Pokémon with light brown fur, tan underbelly, and large incisors in between them. "Who do you think you are stealing Dedenne!?"

The two suddenly threw off their disguises, and a familiar theme fills the air.

"Prepare for trouble..." started the woman as she stood with her arms crossed. She had purple eyes and gold hair worn in pigtails. She wore a pair of triangular pink earrings, a black short-sleeved minidress with a large red R logo on the front, plus white gloves that reach the sleeves and have a red stripe near that area, grey leggings, and white thigh high boots with the same stripe near the tops and a small heel. Her partner stood with his back against hers. He glanced over to the two trainers.

"...and make it double." said the man. He had brown eyes and short green hair. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt with a large red R on it, a white belt, black pants, and white boots and gloves with red trim. They thrust their left and right arms out respectively as they entirely faced the two.

"Here's our mission, so you better listen!" shouted both villains.

"To infect the world with devistation!" shouted the woman as she put her hands on her hips.

"To blight all people within our nation!" said her partner as he held his hand on his chin with a smirk.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" They both struck violent poses in a flash.

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch of course!"

"Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender now or you'll lose this fight!" Both has shocked expressions.

"What's Team Rocket doing here!?" asked Max. Cassidy ran a hand through one of her ponytails.

"It seems our reputation pursues us even here." said Cassidy.

"What happened to the other guys?" asked Bonnie. Both villains seemed to enlarge their heads in rage.

"Don't compare us to them!" shouted both villains. Butch quickly cleared his throat.

"In any case, hand over yer Pokémon and the Rotomdex if you know what's good for ya!" said Bill. "It's Butch!" Bonnie grabbed her other pokéball as Max grabbed two more.

"Poppy, help us save Dedenne!" shouted Bonnie. Poppy came out, but instead of her usual bark, it was replaced by an angered face. Treecko glared over to the sea lion Pokémon, but shook it off as he turned the glare to his opponents,

"Castform, Ace you guys help too!" shouted Max as he sent out his other Pokémon. All four Pokémon stood at the ready.

"Show them who we are Raticate!" shouted Cassidy. The large rodent Pokémon hopped in front of its trainer and snarled. Butch pulled out a black pokéball with a red R on it.

"Go Skrelp!" shouted Butch as he sent out a small seahorse Pokémon. "Use poison sting on that Popplio!" Skrelp launched a purple barb at Poppy, but Kirlia psychically moves the Pokémon out of the way.

"Castform, use Headbutt on Skrelp!" shouted Max. The weather Pokémon rushed Skrelp, butting heads with the creature. "Ace, use Shadow Ball!" Ace shot the attack at Skrelp as Castform floated away. Skrelp laid on the ground knocked out, causing Butch to growl as he pulled out his pokéball.

"Return!" shouted Butch as he recalled his Pokémon. Cassidy growled as she threw her arm out.

"Raticate, use Hyper Fang!" shouted Cassidy. Raticate snarled as it rushed Treecko.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" shouted Max. Treecko jumped out of the way, before throwing a barrage of leaves at Raticate. They hit dead center, causing a smoke cloud to appear. Suddenly, Raticate charged through the smoke and hit Treecko with its attack. "Treecko!"

Treecko repeatedly used pound to try and make Raticate let go, but the Pokémon only bit down harder.

"Poppy, use Water Gun on Raticate!" shouted Bonnie. The sea lion Pokémon put some extra umph behind the attack, hitting Raticate square in the eye. Raticate squealed as it released Treecko and returned to its place in front of its trainer. Bonnie looked at Dedenne squirming in the grip of the claw, trying to think of a way to free him. She smacked her face as she got an idea.

"Give up or we'll just take the Dedenne with us!" threatened Butch.

"Not gonna happen Will!"

"It's Butch you twerp!" Bonnie stretched out her arm.

"Dedenne, use Discharge!" Cassidy and Butch looked at each other as Dedenne let out a huge burst of electricity. The machine holding him exploded, leaving the Team Rocket members covered in smoke. The little rodent ran back to his trainer, who hugged him tightly. She smirked as she looked to the villains.

"I don't like that look." said Cassidy, the whole enemy team taking a step back. Bonnie touched a blue crystal on her Z-Ring, then began to do the hula.

"Let's finish this Poppy! Hydro Vortex!" The crystal sent golden energy into Poppy, then she swam mid air around Team Rocket. The villains were surrounded by a whirlpool as they were being pummeled. The attack spat Team Rocket into the sky.

"This ain't the last you've heard from us Twerps! You hear me!?" Butch spun in the air beside her.

"I have a horrible feeling this is going to be a regular thing." said Ben with a deadpanned face. "The name's Butch!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" shouted the duo as they disappeared in the sky. Max gawked at the area their opponents once stood. Poppy bwarked in happiness as she jumped at Bonnie.

"We did it Poppy!" shouted Bonnie. "Oh if Ash and Clemont were here now!" Max suddenly shook his head at the mention of the former.

"Back up a moment." said Max, his Pokémon displaying their confusion. "Did you say Ash, as in Ash Ketchum?" Bonnie looked to him with her head cocked.

"Yeah. Is he famous in Hoenn or something?" Max grabbed the bridge of his nose as he chuckled.

"Imagine if we knew the same Pikachu owner?" It finally clicked in Bonnie's head. They both suddenly went into a burst of laughter at the realization. They soon returned to the center, while informing Nurse Goodwill of the incident. The nurse groaned as she squeezed the counter.

"Thank you for letting me know." said Nurse Goodwill. "I'll inform Officer Jenny and we'll get posters up right away. You're Pokémon will be healed soon." With that, the nurse went to the back with all the pokéballs. Bonnie plopped down on a sofa, exhausted from all the excitement.

"It's been a long day." sighed Bonnie as she stretched. Max hopped in an adjacent chair yawning himself.

"You could say that again." agreed Max. "What was that move by the way?" asked Max. Bonnie then displayed her Z-Ring.

"That was a Z-move. It's like Mega Evolution, but for attacks. You need a certain Z-Crystal to use certain moves. Take this Waterium-Z for example." Max took a closer look at the jewel locked in the bracelet.

He touched the crystal, feeling the smoothness of its surface. "I have three more where that came from." Max leaned back in his seat, astonished by such a powerful technique. He rubbed his chin as he took some time to think.

"You know, we make a pretty good team." Bonnie smiled as she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah. I guess we do." Max breathed in deeply.

"Maybe we should travel together. We're both going the same way anyway, and it'd make things more familiar for the both of us." Bonnie smiled brightly at the familiar concept.

"I think I'd like that." The two smiled at each other, then a soothing sound played. They turned their gaze to the nurse and their pokéballs.

"Both teams are fully healed." informed Nurse Goodwill. "I must ask you to please be more careful with them." The two nodded as they retrieved their Pokémon. "We're going to be closing to visitors soon, but we have some rooms if you want to spend the night here. There's even bunk beds for parties of four."

"Yes please." said Bonnie as she rubbed her eyes. "Today's been too exhausting." The nurse smiled as she gave them a room card. The two spent the night in the same room, resting for the many days ahead. Who knows what adventures will come, as the journey continues.

 **That's chapter one out the door. I honestly had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the moment where they realized they had the same traveling companion. Treecko's temper will cause some interesting events to unfold, but that's for later. Finally, as we all know, Team Rocket will be back. They always come back.**

 **Anywho, what did you think of the official first chapter? Do you have any team suggestions for Max and Bonnie? Do you want to see the original Team Rocket trio make a return? Let me know in a review down below. This is Caliban, signing out.**


	3. Rattata Attack! Wings of Passion

**Hey guys! Caliban back for another chapter. What can I say? Being a big fan of Pokémon has made it to where this story takes up most of my idea space. Anywho, let's get on with the second chapter.**

 **I don't own Pokémon. That credit goes to Nintendo and Gamefreak. The only things I own, unless credit is given, are OC people and Pokémon.**

 _Route 4_

Max and Bonnie had set off early the next morning after grabbing supplies. Both felt a little lighter as Bonnie practically skipped. Having a person to travel with really took an unspoken worry off their shoulders. Sure, Max's Treecko had a problem with Bonnie and Poppie, the latter in particular, but things were smooth sailing none the less. There was just one thing that bothered Bonnie.

Max had three Pokémon on his team already, while she only had two. This shouldn't be a problem, but she felt as if there was a gap between the two of them. She looked out to the nearby tall grass, and got an idea. She walked over to the area, earning a confused look from Max.

"Wwwhat're you doing?" asked Max. Ace stood beside Max, showing equal concern. Bonnie looked to Max with a smile.

"I was hoping to catch my first Pokémon of the region." answered Bonnie. "If I show them a Pokémon their more familiar with, it might help me in the contests." Max thought over her logic, seeing a few flaws here and there. He was about to sound his disagreement, when Ace's eyes glowed. He pulled over five twigs, keeping two separate from the others.

"I don't understand what you're..." Ace then pointed one of the two twigs at Bonnie. Max snapped as he understood, somewhat. Bonnie looked around carefully, hoping not to accidentally step on a potential new friend. Suddenly, a shadow leapt out at her.

She dodged to the right as a small rat Pokémon with purple fur, a tan underbelly, and medium incisors landed in front of her. "It's a Rattata!" Max suddenly noticed more rustling in the grass, and began to panic. "Get out of there Bonnie! It's a gang!"

Bonnie looked to Max in confusion, until she saw three more of the rat Pokémon approached. She panicked as she quickly exited the grass, but not before getting hit in the leg by a scratch attack. She screamed in pain, causing Dedenne to rush out of the dreaded bag. He saw the mark on his trainer's leg, then slowly turned to the gang of Rattata with red in his eyes. The gang tried to flee, but they were caught by a powerful Discharge.

Max carefully pulled Bonnie away from the grass, then went to check on her leg. "This looks like a bad cut." Bonnie winced in pain as Max carefully examined the wound. "Hold still or this will hurt worst. I'll fix it up as best as I can."

"Just please hurry Max!" shouted Bonnie. "It hurts so much!" Dedenne retured to his trainer's side as Max put some of his studies to work. The leg was quickly bandaged, and Max carefully helped Bonnie to her feet.

"It's not a permanent solution, but at least you'll be able to walk. Let's avoid the grass in this area for a bit." Bonnie nodded in agreement as the two trainers moved forward, staying closer for better security. They continued on for a bit, noticing the scratch marks on the trees. What on earth could be causing all this damage?

A little bit away, a small bird Pokémon was resting in its nest. It had a sleek, green and pink body with a thin, long black beak, beady black eyes, and pink tail feathers. It lifted its head, revealing a light pink underbelly. The creature lacked legs, but it used the extremely fast pace of its wings to rise into the air. The little creature flew through the air for a bit, trying to find its preferred food source.

It hummed as it closed its eyes. A long tongue flicked out of its beak, getting a feel for the flora around. It hummed in delight as it found a nearby rose. It carefully floated above the flower as it began to drink nectar from the plant. It flinched as it heard rapid movement.

 _'This is the third time this week.'_ thought the little bird Pokémon as she returned to her meal. She quickly rocketed upward, avoiding an attack from a Rattata. It was saddened that the little rodent crushed the beautiful flower, but had no time to mourn as it dodged another Rattata. It frowned as six Rattata surrounded it. _"How many times do I have to tell you that we don't stock up on berries because we don't eat them?"_

A scarred one, the obvious leader of the pack, stepped forward.

 _"You're lies cannot break is lowly Hummony."_ said the lead Rattata. _"We know you're kind keep food from those who rule over their territory. You will bring us your tribute, or all Hummony in our territory will pay!"_ Hummony frowned in anger.

 _"You allow your stomach to blind you to ones ways. We take seeds to from fallen bushes so they can grow back. We only keep flowers that are of no use to your kind. Go back to your hole before I get a Symphowing!"_ The Rattata looked between each other, then their leader growled.

 _"We shall find the nest of your kind, then no Symphowing will be able to save you."_ The pack then ran off, but not before tipping over a few flowers. The little bird Pokémon growled, then flew off back to her nest. Once she arrived, she was met by more of her kind. There was one thing she left out of her threat.

There was no Symphowing around to protect them. A trainer had caught their leader, her mother, years ago, leaving them partly defenseless. She flew past her friends and siblings as she checked the seed storage. True to her word, there were no berries to speak of, just a pile of seeds. She quickly lowered onto a large branch as the others gathered around.

 _"What news do you bring sister?"_ asked a female Hummony. The others also sounded their curiosity. The main leader sighed as she looked among the others.

 _"I have been assaulted for the third time this week by the Rattata gang that moved in weeks ago."_ answered Hummony. _"They believe we are keeping berries from them, calming this is their territory."_ The other Hummony hummed amongst themselves. _"They gave off the usual threat of finding our nest, but so far there's nothing new."_

Another Hummony flew into the group. This one was light blue where the pink would usually be, confirming him as a male.

 _"Sister, we got word that the gang attacked an innocent human."_ said the new arrival. Hummony squinted her eyes. _"She truly just wanted to make a new friend. The air around her was innocent and friendly, unlike the one that took mother."_ The lead bird sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a clawing sound filmed the air. One of the Hummony looked over the edge of the nest, using the camouflage to hide herself. The gang of Rattata was climbing the tree and approaching their home. She panicked as she flew over to the others.

 _"It's them!"_ shouted the youngest Hummony. _"The gang has found us."_ Hummony looked to her sister in fear.

 _'They must have used the scent from the rose to track us here!'_ thought Hummony. She shook her head as she flew into the air. _"Prepare for battle! Should they bring violence to our nest, we must be ready to return fire!"_ The others nodded as they floated to their places.

All six Rattata arrived at the nest, being met with the sight of the same Hummony. The leader snickered as he looked around.

 _"For a puny fairy type, you sure know how to build a home."_ said the scarred Rattata. _"I suggest you hand over any berries you've gathered, or we'll show you how to break it."_ Hummony growled in frustration.

 _"I just told you a few minutes ago! We don't keep berries! Only seeds! How many times must you hear the truth before you understand!?"_ The Rattata glared at the little bird.

 _"Don't worry little bird. For once, I believe you. I smell no berries, except for the seeds you talk about."_ Hummony groaned in relief. _"However, that means you have no way of tributing your superiors."_

The leader looked to his men. _"Round up all of them and destroy this place! Let the forest know who's in charge!"_ The gang began tearing the place apart, earning a gasp from the lead Hummony. Out of nowhere, a large collection of Fairy Wind blew the Rattata back.

 _"Get'm girls!"_ shouted one of the lower Hummony. The group continued to use their combined attack as they tried to push the Rattata off the nest. One of the rodents fell off, clinging to a branch for safety. The lead Rattata growled as his whiskers twitched. Without warning, the rodent let loose a Thunder Wave.

All Hummony in the nest became paralyzed by the attack. Hummony looked up at the scarred Rattata.

 _"Now the impudent birds are back to ground 0."_ said the lead Rattata as he began to push Hummony towards the edge. Her siblings began to call out to her in fear. This call was heard by a curious gecko Pokémon. Treecko left the group as he approached the cries. _"I rule this forest, so you better have some tribute if I ever see you again."_

He kicked her away from the nest bringing cries of sadness from her siblings and friends. Hummony fell through the branches for a bit, still paralyzed by the attack. She tried to flutter her wings, but it was no use. She let out a sigh of help as the ground became visible. Suddenly, Treecko caught her as he jumped through the trees.

He looked down at the little bird, noticing that she was unconscious. He looked up the tree, seeing a familiar Rattata. He growled, but moved on as he needed to get attention for the Hummony in his arms. Back with the others, Bonnie was resting her leg while Max was searching for Treecko. Max called Treecko's name multiple times, earning a sigh from Ace.

"Treecko!" called Max. "This isn't funny! We need to get moving!" Bonnie winced as she tried to stand up. Max stopped shouting and ran to her.

"I'm fine Max." said Bonnie.

"You should be resting Bonnie. We've still got a long way to go and your cut hasn't even begun to heal." Bonnie groaned as she tried to use a tree behind her for leverage.

"I'm not a child Max. I know my limits." Bonnie perfectly stood up, though she was feeling the pain. She hobbled over to the forest, then let Dedenne out. "Could you find Treecko Dedenne?"

Dedenne sounded fanfare as he rushed into the forrest. He sniffed around for a bit, grabbing at berries here and there. He suddenly caught the scent, but it was mixed with an unfamiliar one. At a second whiff, he rushed off in a hurry. Treecko was hopping through the trees, being chased by two Rattata.

He soon found the clearing the others were at originally, but they were nowhere to be found. He was about to continue down the path, when both Rattata got in his way. Treecko gently placed Hummony in the ground behind him, then turned to the rodents with a growl. They rushed him, but he was prepared. He unleashed his usual barrage of Razor Leaf, catching the Rattata off guard.

They tried to jump through the leaves, but they ended up taking hits left and right. They fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. One of them used Super Fang as he rushed Treecko. Treecko grabbed Rattata by the snout, then used Leech Seed on his head. The vines quickly surrounded the rodent, but the other Rattata used Super Fang to remove the attack.

 _"Leave before I get serious!"_ shouted Treecko. The two Rattata knew they couldn't circle him to grab their quarry, but they had strength in numbers.

 _"No matter how serious you are, it's two against one!"_ shouted the larger rodent. _"Now hand over the Hummony human hugger!"_ Treecko took no offense to that insult. He had met plenty of human hating Pokémon, all using that name for him.

 _"You boys are out of your league."_ Treecko noticed a ruffle in the nearby bushes, but it brought a smile to his face. The two rodents jumped him.

 _"For the boss!"_ shouted both Rattata as they drew closer. Dedenne suddenly jumped from the bush, his electricity charged.

 _"DIIIISSSSCHARGGGEEE!"_ shouted Dedenne as he unleashed the attack. The two rodents shouted in pain as the attack connected. They slowly rose from the ground. Fear filled their eyes as they saw Dedenne.

 _"It's the human hugger from before!"_ shouted the smaller Rattata. _"His electric attacks are stronger than the boss's!"_

 _"Let's get out of here!"_ shouted the skinny one. _"The jobs already done, and she'll suffer the life of a domestic."_ The two Rattata returned to the forest. Dedenne turned to Treecko with a frown.

 _"We've been waiting for an hour, and you're here picking fights!"_ shouted Dedenne. Treecko quickly grabbed Hummony, ignoring the electric rodent. _"Oh my!"_

 _"Help me get her back to the others."_ said Treecko. Dedenne quickly led the way as Treecko carried the small bird. Max sat across from Bonnie as he changed her bandaging. Ace kept watch as the two talked. Bonnie hissed in pain as Max finished wrapping the bandages.

"Sorry." apologized Max. "It should be to where you can walk without pain by tomorrow. Make sure to keep the bandage on." Bonnie smirked as she tilted her head.

"Yes Doctor Max." said Bonnie teasingly. Max smirked as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"You forgot Ph. D." The two started laughing at their own antics. Ace then sounded an emergency as Dedenne and Treecko ran towards them. Max was about to chew out the tree gecko, but then he saw the bird Pokémon in his arms and gasped. "Give her here!"

"Poor thing. What happened?"

Rotom flew over and scanned Hummony as she was handed over to Max.

"Hummony, the hummingbird Pokémon." started Rotom. "Hummony are known as the lightest of all Pokémon, keeping their weight all the way to their final stage. Instead of regular food, Hummony drink nectar and other liquids through its straw-like beak and long, slender tongue. This Hummony's ability is Autotune. Her current moves are Fairy Wind, Healing Anthem, Peck, and Gust."

Bonnie grabbed Rotom out of the air and glared at her.

"As helpful as that was, is now the best time to scan an injured Pokémon?" asked Bonnie. Rotom rubbed the back of the Pokédex in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Bonnie let go as she ran over to Max and Hummony.

"I'm no doctor, but this seems like an overdose of electricity from Thunder Wave." said Max. "A paralysis heal or a full restore should fix most of the problem, but she'll need to sleep off the rest of the effects. Sadly, I only grabbed some paralysis heal." Max sprayed Hummony with the medicine, but then she began flailing about, trying to escape. She used Fairy Wind, trying to blow the group away.

"Treecko Tree!" shouted Treecko as he tried to calm Hummony.

"HHHHHMMMMMMMMM!" sounded Hummony continuously, letting the Fairy Wind hit her saviors. She suddenly felt a small shock from the remaining paralysis, and fell to the ground. Bonnie quickly picked her up, trying to comfort the little bird.

"It's okay Hummony." said Bonnie. "We're not gonna hurt you. We just wanna make sure your okay." Hummony looked into Bonnie's eyes, then looked to her leg. This was the human her younger sister told her about.

She looked Bonnie over, then gasped from the shocking pain. Bonnie looked around, trying to find something to help. "Will another dose of paralysis heal help?" Max shook his head.

"You'd have to wait for tomorrow." answered Max. "If we had any Cheri berry, we could make some juice for her to drink." Dedenne suddenly sounded off as he grabbed a stem. He suddenly pulled along a leaf with tons of berries. On the very top was a Cheri berry.

"Nice work Dedenne!" Dedenne smiled with pride as Max reached for the berry. Suddenly, one of the Rattata jumped out of the brush and began to run off with the leaf. "Hey! Get back here crook!" The Rattata looked back, noticing no change in distance.

He looked down, then squealed as he floated above the ground. Ace took the berries, then sent the little Rattata flying. He brought the Cheri berry to Max, and he got to work on a drink for Hummony. The little bird wriggled around, but Bonnie continued to pet her. Max then brought over a bowl with the juice.

"You'll still have to rest alright? You don't want to overwork yourself." Hummony hesitantly drank from the bowl, but then she continuously gulped it at the healing sensation.

"Slow down or you'll get a stomach ache." Soon, the little bird was actually sleeping in the bowl Max brought. Bonnie carefully laid a small handkerchief over Hummony like a blanket. Bonnie sighed as she carefully walked over to Max. "I wonder what attacked her."

Max pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a serious look on his face.

"I don't think that Rattata was just stealing food from us. The way he looked at Hummony, I say that pack from earlier are the reason she's like this. This isn't the first time I've ran into a gang. A few years ago in Hoenn, my sister and I ran into a pack similar to this."

 _Flashback, Hoenn, First Person, Max_

 _May and her team were practicing for some Pokémon contests, when her new Pichu wandered off. It found a whole stash of berries, but decided to leave them alone. Regardless, he was swarmed by a gang of Rattata. It tried to reason with them, but they were too obsessed with their territory to listen to reason. The lead Raticate started the attack, with the rest chiming in right after._

 _We heard Pichu's cry for help, and ran to its aid. Blaziken made quick work of the leader, and May's other Pokémon scared off the grunts. After healing Pichu at the Pokémon Center, we thought that was the last of them. They were stubborn, however, and believed we stole some of their food. They chased us all over Hoenn, stealing from us and attacking until we got home._

 _Flashback end_

"What happened then?" asked Bonnie. Max looked to her with a smile.

"Dad had some of his strongest Pokémon try to reason with them, but it was gloves off once he saw the recent bite on my arm. Slaking threatened them after breaking the lead Raticate's tooth, and they never came back." Bonnie marveled at the story. She then looked back at Hummony, seeing the little bird rolling around in her makeshift bed. Later that night, Hummony awoke.

The first thing she saw was Bonnie curled up in her sleeping bag next to the bird. She saw the happy smile on Bonnie's face, and couldn't help but feel happy too. She slowly raised into the air, making a low humming sound. She slowly flew back over to the woods, unaware of the green gecko following her. Treecko kept a close eye on her, trying to make sure no Rattata attacked her.

She soon returned to the sight of her nest, but she shuddered at the sight. They really did tear apart her nest. The seeds were bitten into and scattered everywhere, the resting spots of her friends were decimated, and even her post was chewed down to the tree. She fell to the ground as she whimpered. Treecko heard some rustling, and prepared himself.

He turned to find Bonnie climbing the tree. He quietly sounded his protest, but the girl wasn't listening.

"I'm alright Treecko." whispered Bonnie. "I just wanna see if..." Bonnie stopped as she saw the state of the home. Dedenne woke up with a yawn, and moved out of Bonnie's bag and on to her shoulder. The little mouse was brought to tears.

Bonnie growled under her breath. "The jerks! They left nothing for her!" Hummony cried out in sorrow. Treecko looked on the scene with sorrowful eyes. He turned his attention to a nearby branch, when he saw it move.

A Rattata suddenly grabbed Hummony by the tail feathers, and quickly began to pull her through the trees. "Hummony!" Bonnie tried to hop through the trees, but her leg kept her from getting far. She suddenly got an idea. "Treecko! You need to follow them! I'll go get Max and we'll follow your scent trail."

Treecko didn't take kindly to Bonnie trying to order him around, but it was a solid plan. He growled as he silently gave chase, shifting through the leaves like a ninja. Bonnie carefully began climbing down the tree as she tried to reach the others. Bonnie stumbled a bit when she reached the ground, but she quickly ran to Max. She knelt down beside the boy as she shook him.

Ace looked to Bonnie in confusion. "Ace! Hummony's in danger!" The kirlia nodded his head as he put his hand on Max's forehead. His eyes burst open as he tried to cover them.

"Don't kiss in front of me!" shouted Max as he shot straight up. He looked over to Bonnie, then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "My sister and her boyfriend." Bonnie groaned as she grabbed the boy's arm. She pulled him to his feet as she dragged him along.

"Hummony's in danger!" Max's eyes widened, then he grabbed his glasses. Back with Treecko, he never lost sight of the fiend as he found the gang's lair. He slowly climbed through the brush above as he payed eyes on the scarred Rattata. Hummony raised her head as the large Rattata stood before her.

 _"I was hoping you'd have some tribute before you ever thought of returning."_ said the scarred rodent as he barred his teeth. _"I guess all Fairy types are fools."_ Hummony rose into the air, anger written all over her face.

 _"You expect me to give you tribute after what you did to my family!?"_ shouted Hummony. _"I should Fairy Wind you back to Kanto where you belong! Maybe you're previous trainer will take you..."_ The leader hopped in front of her and pushed her back.

 _"You think you have the power to stop me!? Just one Thunder Wave and you'll be at my mercy!"_ He suddenly held her down as his tooth glowed. She saw her panicking friends and siblings in a makeshift cage to her left. _"Let your sister be an example, that you are all beneath me!"_

 _"Not gonna happen rodent!"_ shouted Treecko as he fell onto the rodent. He continuously used Pound until the Rattata hopped back.

 _"It's the human hugger Treecko!"_ shouted one of the Rattata grunts. _"If he's here, then his human filth can't be far behind!"_ The scarred Rattata snarled as he prepared his Thunder Wave.

 _"I'll show you to bring your filth here human hugging freak!"_ He unleashed his attack, but Treecko threw Razor Leaf at him, canceling out the electric wave. Some of the leaves hit the scarred Rattata, causing him to fly into a nearby tree. _"Don't just stand there! Finish them!"_ The grunts rushed the two Pokémon.

The two glanced at each other, then nodded. Treecko unleashed another volley of Razor Leaf while Hummony unleashed Fairy Wind. The wind increased the speed of the leaves, making for a more devastating attack. Most of them were hit, but one made it through the attack as he charged them. It went to use Bite on Treecko, but Hummony sent him away with a mighty Peck.

The scarred one prepared another Thunder Wave, but he was suddenly electrocuted by Discharge. He turned to face Dedenne, an old western stand off occurred between the two. Dedenne suddenly jumped at Rattata, using Nuzzle to harm him further. The two fought each other for a bit, till the scarred rodent found himself trapped in a bubble. He turned to face Poppy, who began juggling him around.

The Rattata gang stopped their attack as Max, Bonnie, Ace and Castform stood before them. Hummony was in awe as Poppy kept the leader in the air. She gasped as the Rattata prepared to chomp down on Bonnie with Hyper Fang. Feeling a burning sensation in her, she blew the rodent away with Gust. The Rattata screamed in fear as he was sent flying.

All eyes turned to the little bird, who sounded her embarrassment. Suffice to say, with the scarred one gone, the other Rattata scattered into the forest. Bonnie quickly went to freeing the other Hummony, being eyed by the lead bird a good bit. The other bird Pokémon fluttered around their sister, a happy reunion taking place. Different nectars and flowers were brought to the humans who saved them from the Rattata.

Max held an embarrassed face as he wore a ring of flowers on his head. Bonnie giggled as she wore her flowers around her neck. The boy stared for a bit, then jolted as a Hummony began drinking from the flowers on his head. Treecko stood off to the side, not much for festivities. He felt a poking as a small Hummony sat beside a redwood twig.

Treecko silently took the twig, earning a sound of triumph from the youth. The next morning, Bonnie and Max prepared to leave. The little bird Pokémon held Dad looks on their faces, having just met their human saviors. Bonnie suddenly stopped as she grabbed at her leg. Max was about to check on her, when a loud yet soothing hum filled the air.

Hummony flew before Bonnie, singing a beautiful song. Bonnie felt a tingling sensation on her leg as it glowed. Bonnie carefully removed the bandages, revealing a fully recovered leg. She looked to the bird with a smile on her face.

"Thanks so much Hummony!" thanked Bonnie. The little bird Pokémon didn't move from her spot, earning a confused look from the girl. "What is it?" The bird flew around Bonnie's head a few times, then rested on top of an empty pokéball. Bonnie turned to the other birds, seeing a look of understanding as they patiently awaited the outcome.

She returned her gaze to the little bird. "Are you sure you want to come along with me?" Hummony nodded her head as she pecked the ball a few times. She floated up as Bonnie picked up the pokéball. She turned it to the bird, who pecked the button on the front.

"Here it comes." said Max. He had a feeling of how she was going to react. After a few clicks, the ball let out a loud ping. Bonnie smiled as she brought the pokéball to her chest.

"I just caught..." Bonnie suddenly raised the ball into the air. "A Hummony!" Her other Pokémon sounded their excitement at the joyous occasion. Bonnie let Hummony out, and Rotom took a picture of her.

"New friend added to the album." said Rotom. "It's great to have you Hummony." The little bird was shocked, but let it go as the duo and their Pokémon stood on the trail. The other Hummony sounded thei goodbyes as the two trainers waved back at them. Hummony sighed, but then looked ahead as she prepared for the long journey.

 ** _After facing off with a territorial gang of Rattata, our heroes find themselves back on the road, with Hummony in tow. With a bigger team at her disposal, how will Bonnie deal with her first contest? Will Hummony be enough to win it all? Where did the announcer suddenly come from? Most of these answers and more, as the journey continues._**

 **I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I couldn't think of more for it. Anywho, now Bonnie has a new member to her team, a flying and fairy type no less. There's no doubt Hummony will be a strong member to the team. I will be doing some more Pokémon talking in future chapters, and it will get good. Plus, there will be a third companion, maybe even a fourth.**

 **You'll just have to wait and see who, but I'd love to see your guesses. Anywho, what do you think of the chapter? Do you like the way the teams are coming along? Let me know in a review down below, and I'll try to get back to you in a PM or in the header of the next chapter. This is Caliban, signing out!**


	4. Contest Training, Rocket to New Heights

**I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. I got caught up in college and finals. Good news is that I finally got the free time to write this chapter. Anywho, we're approaching Bonnie's first contest, so I think it'd be good to give you a training chapter before the big event.**

 **Also, as you can see by the title, Team Rocket will be causing trouble again. I also decided that at the end of each chapter I will describe any new moves/abilities that are seen. With no reviews to answer so far, let's get this chapter rolling. I don't own Pokémon. I only own OC people and Pokémon unless credit is given.**

 _Route 4_

Bonnie and Max had decided to take a break at a nearby stream as the day wore on. Human and Pokémon alike were doing their own thing to pass the time. Max was sitting by a fire as he tried to cook up a meal for the group, Ace and Castform were laying on the grass as they watched the clouds, Treecko was punching at a low hanging branch, and Bonnie and her team were training.

Bonnie had Hummony in the spotlight first, wanting to give off a familiar feeling to the judges. Dedenne, meanwhile, was waiting for his turn so he could practice for the battle round. Bonnie wrote down a strategy, trying to come up with something unique. She groaned as she held up the paper. She crumpled it up, placing it in her bag.

"Writing isn't helping either!" shouted Bonnie as she fell back. Her Pokémon gathered around her in concern. "I can't think of a strategy for the contest, and your first contest is a big deal. Why can't I come up with anything?" Hummony landed on her chest, trying to comfort her.

Poppie suddenly got an idea and whispered to the others. Bonnie sighed as Hummony floated after her new friends. Poppy clapped her flippers, catching the attention of her trainer. Poppy hopped around on a large rock, performing some form of dance while Hummony and Dedenne circled her. Bonnie chuckled as she walked over to the trio.

She watched them dance around a bit, then it suddenly clicked. "That's right! Serena practices her performances and improvises when something happens." She picked up her bag and pulled out one of the crumpled papers. "Let's try this one Hummony, then change things where needed."

Hummony sounded her agreement as she flew around Bonnie. Bonnie then thrust her hand forward. "Let's start with a slight Gust mixed with Fairy Wind!" Hummony carefully gathered wind under her wings, then sent out the mixture. "Now glide on the mixture as it flows through the area."

Hummony did her best as she sailed across the Gust. It was a beautiful sight to see as the bird Pokémon floated all around the makeshift stage. The Fairy Wind was too potent, however, and Hummony screeched in pain as the attack connected. "Hummony!" Bonnie ran forward as she caught the small Pokémon.

"What happened!?" shouted Max as he ran over. He looked at the little Pokémon, but she seemed to be alright.

"I was trying out an idea when Hummony got hurt. Guess we put too much Fairy Wind into the combination. She got hit with her own attack." Max nodded as he pulled out a potion.

"Sounds like you'll want to find a good combination where there's enough Fairy Wind to look beautiful but still be safe to ride on." Bonnie gave Max a raised eyebrow. "Blame my sister for my ability to talk contests." Bonnie thought it over in her head, then clapped her hands.

"Actually, I think I'll thank her. That's actually a really good idea. Thanks Max." The boy blinked a few times then rubbed the back of his head. He had no time to say anything as a smell hit his nose.

"Oh no! The stew!" Max ran back to the fire as he pulled the pot away from the fire. He opened the lid, but thankfully only steam left the container. "Looks like it's alright."

Bonnie sniffed the concoction, humming in response.

"It smells pretty good. Gonna have to try it once it cools down." Max smiled at the girl, but then he heard som smacking lips. He turned to see his own Pokémon approaching. He quickly put the lid back on, making his team groan.

"It's too hot right now. Besides, I bought some Pokémon food that should taste good." His Pokémon continued to look at the pot, their stomachs growling in sync. Max clapped his hands as he turned to Bonnie. "Now, let's see what you've got."

Bonnie nodded as she got back on the rock. Hummony landed on her outstretched arm as she prepared the combination again. This time, the little bird tried to put in less Fairy Wind as she unleashed the gale. She tried to glide on the wind again, this time finding no resistance. Bonnie hummed as Hummony returned to her.

"It's good your not hurt this time, but it wasn't as beautiful. We have to find a way to keep the beauty while ensuring your safety." Max mulled over the details and the display. He looked to Bonnie, Who was also thinking over the events.

"My sister would be able to help you better than I can. My knowledge only goes as far as what my sister talks about." Bonnie nodded as she looked down at the ground. Before anymore could be said, a loud crash reached their ears. They ran to where the pot was, finding its contents spilled on the ground with Max's team sitting around the mess.

They all pointed to one another as they tried to pin it on something other then themselves. "Guys! I told you that the food isn't for you! Now what are me and Bonnie supposed to eat!" The Pokémon looked down in shame as Max rubbed his temples.

Just then, they hear a light screech as a vehicle came to a stop. They turned to see a man with tall, light brown spiky hair and blue eyes get out of a silver Jeep. He wore a black leather jacket, a black belt around his waist, green pants, and black shoes. Max felt that the guy looked familiar, but he couldn't put the man with the name. The man closed the door behind him as he looked over the scene.

"Let me guess." started the stranger. "Hungry Pokémon wanted to try human food and ruined a meal." The two trainers nodded as the man drew closer. "I've had that happen before, and let me tell you that it's no fun. I was just on my way to this awesome restaurant I heard about. Care to join me?"

Two loud grumbles rang through the air, causing the two to chuckle.

"That would be nice, but we don't want to bother you." said Bonnie. The man chuckled as he waved them off.

"No one's stepping on any toes. I was the one who offered. I'll wait while you get your things. Oh, and I'm Blue by the way." Bonnie smiled as she waved to the man.

"I'm Bonnie. Come on out and say hi Dedenne." The little rodent Pokémon ran around the bag a bit before finally finding his way out. Blue rubbed the rodents cheek, causing it to squeal in delight. Max then pointed to himself.

"I'm Max." introduced the boy. "My partner's Ace, the Kirlia helping the others clean." Ace raises a hand in acknowledgement as he puts the lid back on the pot. "I'll get the table put up while you get in the car Bonnie." The girl shook her head in denial.

"Let me help. It's hard to put one of those up by yourself." Max then pointed to his Pokémon.

"Trust me, I've got help, and you don't have much to pack up. I'll only be a bit." Bonnie shrugged as she walked over to the vehicle. Blue tapped his elbow against Max's arm with a smile on his face before he walked to the vehicle. "What?"

In the sky above, a faint screaming could be heard as a familiar duo began to descend. Team Rocket crashed into the forest below. A few small Pokémon started to gather around the crater, until they heard a low growling. Cassidy rose from the crash site, obviously enraged. The small Pokémon quaked in fear as Cassidy walked over to a small stream.

She sighed as she fell to her knees.

"Well, we survived the landing in Team Rocket style." said Cassidy as she began to open her eyes. "At least we came out un..." The blonde finally took notice of her hair. It stuck out in so many directions she might as well be a sea urchin. Her eyes lit up in fury as she screamed.

The small Pokémon ran around the crater as Butch stood up. Unlike Cassidy, he was completely unscathed.

"Those twerps really pulled a number on us." said Butch. "It's a good thing nothing's damaged. Right Cass?" Cassidy slowly walked over to her partner. He was visibly shaken by the state of her hair and the way she walked.

"Nothing is damaged!?" The woman pounded on her partner. Biff's screams could be heard throughout the forest.

"It's Butch! Ow!" Meanwhile, the group of trainers found themselves riding across the route, Blue at the wheel. Bonnie was looking out the window with Rotom as the forest passed them by, and Max was looking over his Pokénav. Blue glanced at the two passengers in the back through the rear view window.

"So, you two new to Alluma?" asked Blue as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yep." answered Max. "We both got here a few days ago." Blue nodded as he adjusted his grip on the steering wheel.

"I'm actually kinda new to this place too. I got here a month ago to watch the Alluman League." The Kalosian blonde tilted her head at the driver.

"So you're not gonna compete?" asked Bonnie as Rotom rested in her lap. Blue shook his head as he continued down the road.

"Nah! Being an older trainer, I've learned to sit back and enjoy seeing the younger ones battle. That doesn't mean I sit out on battles, mind you. Anyway, what're you guys doing here?" Max then held his fist to his chest, a proud smile on his face.

"I actually came to participate in the Alluman League. I thought starting in a region you haven't traveled through yet would make for a great experience for a new trainer." Blue smiled as he looked back at the boy.

"Guess I'll have to keep my eye out for you then huh? So what about you Bonnie?" The girl smiled at Blue as she looked down at her ribbon case.

"I came here to participate in the Pokélympics as a coordinator." answered the blonde. "We're actually on the way to my first contest in Orlov town."

"Nice. Any chance I can get a sneak peek of your first round performance?" Bonnie frowned as she looked out the window.

"It's still a work in progress." Blue nodded, knowing first hand how important the first part of any career is.

"I'd still like to see it, if it doesn't bother you." Bonnie looked to the man with a smile.

"Well, alright." Blue smiled as he looked ahead. He sounded his happiness as he pulled the car to a stop.

"We're here guys. Tauros Grill. They make some of the best food in the region." The group exited the vehicle as they arrived at a barn like building. Looking up at the logo, however, Max had a stumped look on his face.

"What's up with that Tauros on logo?" asked Max. "It doesn't look normal." The bull in question seemed to be covered in gray plating and had red hair going down its sides and replacing the Pokémon's natural hair color. It also had three tails with grey fireball shaped tufts on the end. Blue sighed as he looked up to the logo.

"That's the Alluman Tauros for you. I'm sure you've heard that Alluma has regional variants right?" The two young trainers nodded in response. "Well, the Alluman Tauros is one of them. You'll see once we get inside."

Blue opened the doors to the restaurant as the young trainers entered the building. They were greeted by a savory scent as they took in the scenery. There were many western themed decorations along the walls, including a wagon wheel, some cowboy hats, and even a painting of Rapidash running through the mountains. Most tables in the restaurant held a miniature statuette of a humanoid bull-like being, or a picture of the restaurant logo. A woman approached a podium as Blue stepped forward.

"How can we help ya today?" asked the woman. She had chocolate brown hair and baby-blue eyes. She wore a brown rancher hat, a red plaid long sleeve shirt, blue overalls, and brown cowgirl boots. Blue whispered to her, then she nodded. "Alright then. Right this way you three."

The trainers followed the woman as she led them further into the restaurant. Bonnie was stunned by the beauty of the Rapidash painting as they approached it. Max looked around the room as he took notice of the statuettes. One seemed to be staring straight at him, giving him an unnerving feeling in the back of his head. A loud moo rang through the air, catching the group's attention.

They soon laid eyes on the Alluman Tauros Blue was talking about. It looked just like the logo, save for the name of the restaurant painted on its side. Max and Bonnie looked at the bull Pokemon with widened eyes. Rotom flew over and scanned the armored bull.

"Tauros, the bull Pokemon." began Rotom. "Due to the harsh weather of the Alluman Alps and the predatory Pokemon that live there, Tauros developed longer, warmer coats and steel like keratin plating. The heat stored in their coats allow them to release devastating fire type attacks, and the steel-like plating gives it a strong resistance to penetration attacks. They are also popular as the mascot of Tauros Grill and for their official mountain guide Pokemon status. All Allman Tauros have the ability Smelt, which increases steel type attacks against Grass, fighting, and Ice type Pokemon."

The younger trainers were definitely surprised by this information. The Alluman Tauros was definitely built for power. Blue smirked as Max petted the bull on the head. The waitress smiled as she led the group onward. They were soon seated at the table closest to the Tauros.

The young trainers ended up sitting across from each other as the woman placed down the menus.

"Names Agnes sweethearts" greeted the woman. "I'll be your server today. What can I start y'all out with?" Blue smiled as he looked over the menu.

"I'll take a coffee with two creams and two sugars." answered Blue. The waitress wrote down the man's order before turning to Max.

"And you sir?" Max smirked at being called "sir."

"Just a fresh water please." answered Max as he looked over the menu. Bonnie nodded as she looked over the choices.

"Cheri berry smoothie please." ordered Bonnie as she put the menu down. The waitress nodded as she put away the notepad.

"If y'all let your Pokémon out, Miltank will take care of 'em." informed the waitress. Blue nodded as he pulled out a few Pokéballs. Bonnie and Max pulled out their Pokéballs as they all released their Pokémon. The duo were surprised by Blue's team. He had a large turtle Pokémon with canons coming out of his shell known as Blastoise, a large orange canine with white tufts of fur and black stripes known as Arcanine, and a purple pterodactyl Pokémon known as Aerodactyl.

"You two have good teams." complemented Blue. He smiled as he saw a pink cow Pokémon approached them. "Here comes Miltank." The nine Pokémon turned to the Miltank in question as it mooed out a greeting. She carried trays of Moo Moo milk and Pokémon food, which brought a happy look to the faces of each team.

Soon the group as a whole were chowing down like Munchlax with manners, mainly the Pokémon and Max. Blue chomped down on his last bite of steak as Bonnie slurped up her smoothie. Max sighed as he looked to the Pokémon. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves as they either lounged around or played around. He had a worried look on his face as Treecko continuously glared at Poppy.

"That was great." said Bonnie, knocking Max out of concentration. "I haven't had a good meal like this since I left Kalos. Oh! No offense Max." Max smiled at her.

"None taken." reassured Max. "At least I'm not as bad as my sister. She can only cook grilled cheese sandwiches in the microwave, and even then they end up a little burnt." Blue rolled his eyes as Bonnie chuckled. The man watched as the waitress brought the bill.

"Hope y'all have a good day, and please don't be afraid to use the battlefield outside for training." said Agnes as she placed the parchment on the table. Bonnie and Max read over the bill, wearing shocked looks on their faces.

"425,000 Pokédollars!" shouted both trainers at once. Blue waved them out as he pulled out a pouch.

"Most of that's my steak." reassured Blue. Max reached for his wallet as he tried to pull out some money.

"Let us help pay for it." said Max. "I'm sure I have enough to..." The older trainer instantly waved them off.

"Don't you two worry about it. It's my treat." Blue set the money down, then stood up. "Now then, I think it's time for the preview of your show." Bonnie nervously chuckled as she looked to Hummony.

"Guess it is." sighed Bonnie as she recalled her other Pokémon. Max looked to Bonnie, a little concerned. Meanwhile, outside, Team Rocket walked into the lot scruffed up by the forest. Cassidy growled as she punched a tree.

"Those two think they can get away with messing up Team Rocket's plans and my hair!?" shouted Cassidy. "Think again! When I find those two, I'm gonna..."

"Can we just get changed and get some food Cass?" interrupted Butch as Cassidy pounded her fist. "I'm starving." Cassidy then pulled out her wallet, a fly made its way to freedom.

"So's my wallet Biff." Butch sent his partner a deadpanned look.

"Butch..." Cassidy rolled her eyes as she looked away.

"Whatever. The point is, unless you have money to pay for Tauros Grill, we're gonna have to eat spam." Butch then growled as he shook his fist.

"You mean I'll have to eat spam while you hoard the rice balls and donuts! I want my fair share Cassidy!" The blonde butted heads with her teammate.

"Well then you better be more helpful and find those twerps! Honestly, ever since you traded Shuckle for Skrelp you've been worst than ever." Butch held Skrelp's Pokéball close to his chest.

"Don't you talk about Skrelp that way! He's still growing!" His fave went from anger to curiosity as he looked behind Cassidy. The girl growled as she tried to regain his attention.

"Don't you ignore me Bill!" Butch still payed her no mind as he smirked.

"It's Butch, and I'll take a jelly donut." Cassidy gave the man a confused look as he pointed to the restaurant. The woman turned to see the group walking around the building. She gave off an evil smile as she held up a wrench.

"Perfect." At the training field, Bonnie and Hummony prepared to show off their routine as Blue and Max stood off to the side. The latter looked on in anticipation as Bonnie stood in the center of the field. Bonnie extended her arm as Hummony landed on it. Blue examined the attack charging underneath the wings of the bird Pokémon.

Hummony went through the flight once again, the same results from the recent attempt transpiring. The bird landed returned to her arm, earning a confused look from Blue.

"That's as far as we've gotten, but we've ran into a roadblock." said Bonnie. Blue nodded his head as he urged Bonnie to continue. "It looks perfect when there's a lot of Fairy Wind, but she always gets hit by the attack when we get to that point. I've been trying to find a perfect balance of Gust and Fairy Wind to where we retain the beauty while ensuring her safety, but she I can't seem to find the right amount of Fairy Wind." Blue nodded with a smile as he looks the two over.

"There's an easy fix to your problem." informed Blue. "You just have to look at it from a different angle." Bonnie raised an eyebrow in confusion, then stepped off to the side as she pondered what he meant. Max walked over to Blue with Ace at his side.

"Hey Blue?" asked Max. "Wanna have a one on one battle? I'd like to see where I stand as a trainer, and you have some strong Pokémon." Blue thought about it for a moment, then smiled.

"Alright. Aerodactyl hasn't stretched his wings in a while anyway." Max pumped his fist as the two of them walked to opposite sides of the field. Blue pulled out a gray Pokéball, then drew his arm back. "Go Aerodactyl!"

The pterodactyl roared as it was unleashed from the orb. Ace was about to step forward, when Max pulled out a Pokéball. The boy winked at the kirlia, receiving a smile and a nod. Max drew his arm back as he prepared to launch the orb.

"Go Castform!" shouted Max as he threw the Pokéball. Castform sounded off as he exited the orb. Blue smirked at the boy.

"This is getting interesting. Wait... Who's gonna be the referee?" Both trainers looked to Bonnie as she pondered over Blue's words some more. The girl noticed the attention, then blushed in embarrassment as she walked over.

"Sorry." apologized Bonnie. "Could someone tell me the set up?" Blue quickly explained the situation. "Okay. This is a one on one battle. The winner will be decided when either side runs out of Pokémon. Trainers ready?"

Both trainers nodded. Bonnie then threw her arm down. "Begin!" Blue pushed his hand out, a determined look upon his face.

 **(Trainer battle theme. Imagine your favorite or make up your own.)**

"Aerodactyl, use Sky Attack!" shouted Blue. The fossil Pokémon roared as it took off. Castform gave off small whimpers as Aerodactyl approached. Max swung his arm to the side.

"Dodge and use Weather Ball!" shouted Max. Castform barely hovered over the living fossil as he shot the attack at it. There was barely a scratch on the Pokémon, giving Max some concern. Castform still had an unsure look on his face as Aerodactyl continued to glare at him. "Use agility!"

The weather Pokémon seemed to quickly move side to side as it increased its speed. Aerodactyl waited for instructions as Castform zoomed around it.

"Use crunch!" The dinosaur Pokémon lunged forward as Castform tried to run. It chomped down, catching the poor little critter.

"Use Weather Ball to try and escape!" The small Pokémon shot the attack at Aerodactyl's face, causing the creature to flinch. Castform took this opportunity to free itself and make some distance. "Now use Rain Dance!" Castform spun in place as clouds began to form overhead.

In a flash of light, Castform's head became enveloped in a water droplet. Blue smirked as the rain began to come down. Bonnie didn't waist a second as she pulled out an umbrella.

"Not a bad move Max, but we won't go down that easy. Aerodactyl, use Thunder Fang!" Electricity ran through Aerodactyl's fangs as he rushed the weather Pokémon. Max began to panic as he threw his arm to the side.

"Dodge it quick!" Castform flew upwards, but Aerodactyl was able to catch him by the tip of his fangs. Castform rolled towards Max before coming to a stop. "Can you still go on?" Castform weakly floated upwards, but fell straight to the ground in defeat.

 **(End theme)**

"Castform is unable to battle!" declared Bonnie. "That means Blue's the winner!" Blue nodded with a smile as he looked to his fossil Pokémon.

"Use Sunny Day to clear up this weather." said Blue. Aerodactyl's eyes glowed as it roared. The rain stopped as the sky cleared up. Max slowly picked up Castform as it's head became a red ball with multiple smaller orbs going from the left side to the right.

"You did a great job buddy." complemented Max as he held up Castform's Pokéball. "You deserve a good rest." With the press of a button, Castform entered the orb as a red stream. Max frowned as he looked at the ground. "Only two hits and he won."

Blue returned his Aerodactyl as he approached Max. He held out his hands to the Hoenn trainer.

"You had a good strategy going." complemented Blue as Max took his hand. "You just gotta get more experience under your belt. If Castform was at a higher level that trick would've been a killer victory." Max smiled as Bonnie approached them. Suddenly, two large cords grabbed Treecko and Poppy.

"Treecko/Poppy!" shouted both young trainers. Blue growled as he looked in the direction of the captors.

"Who the heck do you think you are!?" shouted Blue. He blinked a few times at the sight of a familiar duo.

 **(Team Rocket theme)**

"Prepare for trouble..." started Cassidy as she stood with her arms crossed. Butch stood with his back against hers as he glanced over to the three trainers.

"...and make it double." said Butch. They thrust their left and right arms out respectively as they entirely faced the two.

"Here's our mission, so you better listen!" shouted both villains.

"To infect the world with devistation!" shouted Cassidy as she put her hands on her hips.

"To blight all people within our nation!" exclaimed Butch as he held his hand on his chin with a smirk.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" They both struck violent poses in a flash.

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch of course!"

"Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender now or you'll lose this fight!" Both younger trainers growled at the duo.

 **(End theme)**

"You creeps again!?" shouted Max. "Didn't you learn the last time!?" Cassidy growled as she pulled at her already messed up hair.

"The only thing I learned is that you twerps are both troublesome and dangerous to my beautiful hair!" roared Cassidy. "As conciliation for ruining my precious locks and Team Rocket's plans, you're going to hand over all your Pokémon! Let's show them what for Biff! Go Raticate!" Butch grumbled at the wrong name as Raticate came out of the orb.

"Take care of them Skrelp!" shouted Butch as he released the little kelp Pokémon. Ace and Hummony ran to their trainers' sides as they prepared to save their friends.

"Ace!" exclaimed Max as he prepared to give out orders. "Use Psychic to hold the cords in place!" Ace's eyes flowed as he used the move. The machine the duo were using whirred as it tried to fight the Pokémon for its captives. Bonnie threw her arm out as Hummony flew above her.

"Hummony!" shouted Bonnie. "Use Peck to break the cords!" Hummony hummed as she flew towards the cables with a glowing beak. Butch threw his arm forward in response.

"Stop it with Sludge Bomb Skrelp!" commanded Butch as Skrelp reared its head back. It launched a huge blob at Hummony, knocking the poor bird Pokemon into the ground. Raticate rushed into Ace, stopping him in his tracks. The cords finally resumed as the starter duo were reeled into the machine.

"No!" shouted both youths. The machine released a small box that the evil group jumped into. A large Raticate balloon rose into the sky as the villains began to fly away. Max threw his arm to the side in rage.

"Ace!" roared Max. "Use Shadow Ball!" Cassidy copied the youth's gesture.

"Counter it with Hyperbeam Raticate!" shouted Cassidy. The two Pokémon charged their attacks as the balloon continued to rise. Both fired their attacks, but Raticate's Hyperbeam broke through Shadow Ball and hit the ground in front of the group. Cassidy laughed as she looked down at the group. "By by twerps!"

Bonnie panicked as she watched the villains go higher and higher. The cries of Poppy reached her ears. None of their flying types would be able to reach them on time, but there was something she could do. The only problem was that Hummony would get hurt if she went full power on Fairy Wind. Blue's advice suddenly ran through her head as she looked up.

"Hummony!" shouted Bonnie. The little bird Pokémon looked to her trainer. "Forget less Fairy Wind! Add more Gust!" Max looked to Bonnie in confusion, but Hummony understood as she gathered both attacks under her wings.

The hummingbird Pokémon unleashed a beautiful, shining storm upon which she glided with ease. Team Rocket were both terrified and mesmerized by the move as the bird approached them. "Now use Peck with a spin!" Hummony suddenly spun as her beak began to glow. This pulled the storm into an upside down tornado as the bird Pokemon drew closer and closer to the balloon.

"Get us moving Biff!" cried Cassidy. Her eyes widened as her partner not only ignored her, but didn't take his eyes off the attack.

"Pretty." said Butch as his eyes swirled. Cassidy suddenly shook the man as she tried to break his trance.

"Wake up Billy! We need to get out of here!" It was too late, however, as Hummony practically drilled through the balloon. The aircraft exploded as the machine fell apart. Treecko and Poppy waved through the air as they tried to slow their descent.

Blue suddenly redrew Aerodactyl as he threw his arm to the side.

"Catch Treecko and Poppie Aerodactyl!" ordered Blue. The flying fossil flew towards the duo, causing them to land on its back. The group watched as the Team Rocket duo fell to the ground. Both youths were prepared to deal with the crooks themselves, but Blue walked ahead of them. The duo stood up as their Pokémon recovered.

"Don't think that trick will work twice twerps! No one crosses Team Rocket and..." Blue was the first person the duo saw, a larger shadow behind him. He lifted his head, a bright gleam shining from his eyes.

"Didn't Giovanni learn his lesson the first time?" asked Blue. Both grunts blinked a few times as they looked to him. The shadow was revealed to be Blastoise, but its cheery smile was replaced with a serious scowl. "To think you guys used to be a small challenge." Cassidy growled as she stood up.

"No one talks down on the Boss and Team Rocket! Right Biff!?" Cassidy turned to her partner, only to see the fear in the man's eyes. "W...What's wrong with you Billy!?"

"Blue Oak." said Butch. That name caused Cassidy to jerk. "The Kanto champion before Red himself. The only one who was able to cause the legendary trainer himself so much trouble. We've dug ourselves into a hole Cass!"

Blue's frown hardened even further as he raised his arm.

"I ever catch you again, and Officer Jenny will be the least of your worries." warmed Blue as his Pokémon leaned forward. "Blastoise! Hydrocannon!" The tortoise Pokémon, now identified as Blastoise fired a powerful torrent of water at the duo, sending them flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" shouted the duo as they disappeared into the sky. Aerodactyl lowered itself to the ground as Treecko and Poppy hopped off. Both trainers ran to their Pokemon. Poppy leapt into Bonnie's arms as Max knelt down to check on Treecko. Poppy rubbed her head against Bonnie's cheek in affection.

"I'm so glad you're alright Poppy!" cried Bonnie. "I thought I almost lost you!" Max started to check on Treecko, but the Grass starter shoved him off as it looked away. The Hoenn trainer sighed as Blue approached them. The trainer chuckled as he returned Blastoise.

"So... Guess the Meowth's out of the bag huh?" asked Blue with a nervous chuckle. Bonnie slowly approached the man, Poppy still in her arms.

"Are you seriously the son of Professor Oak?" asked Bonnie in response. Blue sighed as he nodded.

"I used to love the spotlight like my son, Gary. After being the champion for a day and a Gym leader for a few years though? I realized quickly that the life of a star or important figure was not for me. I just want to live the life of a normal trainer with my Pokemon. Well... as normal as it can get after such a wild adventure."

Poppy bwarked in happiness as Blue petted it. The man quickly turned to Max. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but I like people to know me for me, and not for what I've done." Max smiled as he stood up.

"It's fine." replied Max. "I wouldn't want people to like me just because I did something amazing either." Blue's smile widened as he turned his attention back to Bonnie.

"Looks like you got it to work after all, and you added a nice finisher for the battle phase." Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Looks like we've got most of our performance down Hummony." said Bonnie. The little bird Pokemon sounded her agreement as she rested on Bonnie's head. A little while later, Blue was getting in his jeep as the young trainers stood on the side of the road. He quickly rolled down his window as he looked to them.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride to Orlov town? I'm already heading that way." The duo shook their heads in denial.

"You said we're already half way, and we don't wanna miss out on any adventures along the way." answered Max. "After all, it isn't when you get there..." Blue nodded as he understood.

"It's the journey along the way that counts. You're a fine pair of trainers with the capability to go all the way to the top." Blue started to roll the window back up, but then stopped as he looked to Max. "Oh and Max?" The boy approached as Blue beckoned him forward.

The former champion pulled Max in close as he leaned in to his ear. "Take good care of that girl of yours. She's a keeper." Max backed up with a huge blush as Blue drove off. Bonnie tilted her head as her companion ran off after the vehicle.

"Get back here Blue Oak!" shouted Max as he continued to chase down the slowly disappearing vehicle. Bonnie laughed as she and the Pokemon quickly ran after the boy.

 **Our heroes have once again defeated Team Rocket and with the help of Blue Oak no less. Bonnie is one step closer to her first contest, but will Max be ready for his first gym battle? Will either of them really be prepared for the journey ahead?**

Back at Tauros Grill, Agnes was cleaning some of the tables. She wiped down each and every statuette on the tables. When she got to a certain figure, however, she was puzzled. She looked back at the other tables. Where the humanoid bull statuettes once stood, Alluman Tauros statuettes we're in their place, save for the one in front of her.

She suddenly shrugged as she wiped it off as well.

"Guess Pa wanted to try some new merchandise." reasoned Agnes as she resumed her work. As she walked away, the eyes statue glowed a bright blue.

 ** _To be continued?_**

 **As you could tell, this chapter is a preview to a Bonnie's performance and proof of video game characters existing in the story. Also, yes. That last bit was some Pokémon style foreshadowing. Anywho, let's get on to some moves and abilities.**

 **Autotune - Hummony's ability. Hummony is able to enhance its own sound based moves as well as negate the same moves from her opponents.**

 **Healing Anthem - Hummony's signature move. Heals a small amount of health to the target** **Pokémon, but it cannot affect itself.**

 **Smelt - Alluman Tauros's ability. As previously mentioned, it increases the power of physical Steel type moves against those of the Grass, Fighting, and Ice type Pokémon. Not mentioned above, however, is that any physical attack to or from it has the chance to burn the opponent.**

 **Anywho, remember to read and review. This is Caliban, signing out.**


	5. Sorry Will Delete

**I'm sorry if you were expecting an update, but I have an important announcement. Due to finals coming up, all my stories are going on hold for the next two weeks. I promise I'll get back to writing as soon as finals are over.**


	6. Apologies and Plans

**Hey guys. Sorry if you were expecting an update, but I've come to a sad yet necessary conclusion. I have to drop the story. I tried to come up with places and Pokémon for Alluma but it just got too hard and the story isn't enjoyable to write anymore. I do plan on starting a similar story with a similar plot in the future.**

 **In any case, I want to apologize to all of you who were excited to read this story and hope to see you in the replacement one whenever it's released. This is Caliban, signing out for the last time on this story.**


End file.
